Nuevo Inicio Traducida
by Bloom Malfoy Dominium Prince
Summary: Baile de Eracklyon, Bloom deja Magix para ir a vivir con su tío Alaric Saltzman a Mystic Falls. Ahí se encuentra con un mundo sobrenatural que ella desconocía y con un atractivo vampiro que terminará ganando un lugar en su corazón. Aunque las cosas no irán nada bien cuando las Winx y los chicos quieran convencerla de su regreso a Magix. ¿Se irá o se quedará con Damon?
1. Chapter 1

**PRIMERO QUE NADA ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, SOLO LA TRADUJE PORQUE REALMENTE ME ENCANTO LA TRAMA Y LO QUE ES EN CONCRETO EL MODO EN QUE ELLA ESCRIBE. ESPERO QUE LA LEAN Y TENGO SU PERMISO PARA TRADUCIRLA.**

** LA ORIGINAL ES DE **

* * *

**E****sta historia es un crossover entre Winx Club y Diarios del Vampiro o mas conocidos como Vampires Diaries.**

**Winx Club y Diarios del Vampiro les corresponden a sus propios dueños.**

* * *

_**DESPUES DEL EVENTO DEL MILENIO DE ERACKLYON (tercera temporada capitulo 8), Bloom va a visitar a su tio Alaric Saltzman en Mystic Falls, pronto ella se dara cuenta de que hay otro mundo sobrenatural que no conocia, ahi conoce a Damon, un vampiro que le cambiara la vida pero despues sus amigos apareceran para tratar de que vuelva a su antigua vida en Magix.  
**_

_**Acaso ella volvera a Magix junto con las winx o ella se quedara en su nuevo hogar.  
**_

**El primer capitulo sera cargado dentro de poco, espero comenten plis  
**


	2. NUEVA VIDA

Esto toma después de los hechos que suceden en el baile del milenio eraklyon,

* * *

**Bloom, el hada del fuego del dragon es la mas poderosa hada de toda la dimension magica pero en su vida no todo era perfecto, eso estaba mas claro desde el dia de hoy y sus lagrimas lo demostraban por lo menos estaba sola y podia descansar un poco siquiera ya que sus amigos habian salido a una mision secreta de la que no tenia ninguna idea de que se trataba, se sintio bastante traicionada ya que ninguna de las chicas le habia contado algo sobre ello.**

**Cansada de todo se levanto despues de haberse secado los ojos y las mejillas por el llanto y decidio tomar un largo baño de agua caliente para relajarse y para despues colocarse un pantalon en color blanco con una blusa azul con corazones rosas, seco su cabello pelirrojo y se peino en una trenza francesa.**

**Bloom POV**

**No se cual era el punto de que Sky jugara con mi corazon y lo partiera en miles de pedazos, pero lo olvidare y seguire adelante como si ya no recordara lo que me hizo.  
**

**Me preguntaba donde estaban las chicas, lo unico que me habian dicho que estarian aqui en la noche, apenas eran las 5:32 p.m faltaba bastante para que volvieran y tenia que centrarme en la destruccion de Valtor y las Trix, siento que me usan solamente para que salve la dimension magica, solo espero que Sky y Diaspro sean felices, tengo que olvidarlo de alguna forma pero todo me recordaba a el. Me gustaria regresar a la Tierra comenzar todo de nuevo, con Mike y Vanessa y especialmente sin nada de magia. Ya habia empezado a correr un aire bastante frio asi que mejor entre a mi habitacion y vi que mi telefono habia empezado a sonar, era Vanessa.  
**

**"Hola" conteste con tristeza  
**

**"_Cariño estas bien_" pregunto preocupada  
**

**"Hmmm si solo estoy algo cansada" dije con el mismo tono, sabia que mentirle estaba mal pero no estaba lista para hablar acerca del tema.  
**

**"_Esta bien, solo queria saber si querias ir a visitar a tu tio Alaric, realmente te quiere ver_" dijo emocionada  
**

**"Claro, porque no" dije "A que hora y en donde"  
**

**"Mañana en casa, te esperamos" dijo en el mismo tono de antes "Nos vemos mañana, te quiero"  
**

**"Yo tambien mama, adios" dije y colgue el telefono.  
**

**Comence a empacar todas mis cosas en calma y silencio, porque Lockette y Kiko estaban muy dormidos y no deseaba despertarlos, ya que acabe las guarde abajo de mi cama y me acoste a descansar un rato hasta que me quede dormida...  
**

**Pasaron varias horas y habia ruido afuera por lo que desperte y abri la ventana del cuarto y oi voces, aun en la oscuridad pude distinguir una nave de Fontana Roja y saliendo de ella a Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy... y a Sky, yo no queria saber de el por lo que estaba en shock, como podia estar aqui y no en Eracklyon, rapidamente cogi mis maletasy a Kiko para abrir un portal y segundos mas tarde estaba en casa, en Gardenia, toque el timbre y Vanessa abrio haciendose a un lado para que pudiera pasar, coloque a Kiko en el sofa y deje mis maletas en el suelo.**

**"Bloom, que haces aqui, estas bien" pregunto preocupada mientras yo solo caia de rodillas y empezaba a llorar y despues corrio a abrazarme. "Sucedio algo malo"  
**

**"No quiero hablar de eso"susurre entre sollozos minutos despues me acompaño a mi habitacion donde me dormi mientras ella se iba a su habitacion con Mike...**

**A la mañana siguiente me desperte y me vesti con mi minifalda azul y mi sueter azul con rayas blancas y corazones rosas y peine mi cabello rojo y decidi que hoy me haria un cambio de imagen totalmente diferente y me olvidaria de toda mi vida anterior, tome mi bolso y mi telefono y baje a saludar a Mike y Vanessa y avisarles de que saldria.  
**

**"Como estas cariño" dijo Vanessa  
**

**"Bien, saldre un rato a dar una vuelta" dije sonriendo.  
**

**" Bloom recuerda que tu avion sale a las 2 y tienes que estar lista antes para ir al aeropuerto" dijo Mike  
**

**"Claro, estare antes, solo necesito darme un cambio de imagen, ya sabes, nueva vida, nueva imagen" dije  
**

**"Necesitas dinero" pregunto sacando su cartera  
**

**"No yo tengo ahorrado y es mas que suficiente pero gracias"murmure  
**

**"Esta bien cariño ve pero ten cuidado" dijo Vanessa antes de que saliera por la puerta.  
**

**Visite mas de 6 tiendas y llevaba bastantes bolsas e incluso muchos chicos me habian querido ayudar pero me negue y me fui de ahi rumbo a un salon de belleza, deje las bolsas encargadas y me peinaron y cortaron mi cabello dejandolo mas ondulado y de color rojo cobrizo, pague y sali rumbo a casa, cuendo llegue subi a mi cuarto y saque la ropa vieja de las maletas y la sustitui por la recien comprada como chaquetas, zapatos, jeans, entre otras cosas, y me cambie de ropa por unos jeans blancos y un top azul con un chaleco negro y zapatos negros, me maquille con algo de gloss de fresa y rimel, termine de empacar y deje a Kiko aqui en casa, sali rumbo a la cocina para avisarle que ya casi estaba lista para irme.  
**

**"Papa, mama" llame sonriendo  
**

**"Te ves diferente, me gusta"dijo Mike  
**

**"Te ves linda, estas lista" dijo Vanessa  
**

**"Si, pero Kiko se queda" dije" estara mejor aqui" sonrei aunque por dentro no queria dejarlo aqui  
**

**Baje mis maletas y me despedi de Kiko y Vanessa y subi al carro y Mike me llevo al aeropuerto...  
**

**Narrador POV  
**

**Las winx y los especialistas estaban tratando de localizar a Bloom totalmente preocupados de donde podria haber ido o si alguien se la hubiera llevado.  
**

**"A donde podria haber ido" murmuro Flora bastante preocupada  
**

**"Tal vez fue a la Tierra con sus padres" sugirio Brandon  
**

**"Entonces tenemos que ir ahora" hablo Sky "Necesito hablar con ella lo mas pronto posible"**

**Todos asintieron y Stella abrio un portal a Gardenia y al cruzar todos corrieron hacia la casa de la pelirroja mientras la princesa de Solaria se acercaba para tocar la puerta.  
**

**"Hola chicos, estan buscando a Bloom" pregunto Vanessa sonriendo "Vamos entren"  
**

**Todos entraron despues de ella y se sentaron en el sillon, Sky estaba bastante enojado, preocupado y triste consigo mismo por si algo le habria pasado jamas se lo perdonaria,**

**"Esta Bloom aqui" pregunto Brandon al ver el estado del heredero al trono de Eracklyon **

**"Ella no esta aqui y no lo estara al menos por una temporada, se fue a visitar a su Alaric, que vive bastante lejos de aqui" dijo suavemente "No dijo cuando volveria porque se acaba de ir y cuando llego anoche estaba bastante triste y deprimida no nos quiso decir la razon de su estado y despues se fue muy temprano al centro comercial y se hizo un cambio de imagen o algo por el estilo"**

**"A donde fue Bloom" grito Sky "Necesitamos hablar con ella"  
**

**"Fue a Virginia, es un pueblo bastante pequeño" dijo mientras Sky supiraba y Brandon lo apoyaba  
**

**"Por favor diganos donde" suplico Stella  
**

**"Mystic Falls, es todo lo que puedo decirles" dijo Vanessa  
**

**"Gracias" dijeron a coro los demas mientras se iban en un portal y Vanessa suspiraba, Mike llego varias horas despues...  
**

**Bloom POV  
**

**Me subi al avion y cuando me sente vi a un chico bastante guapo de tez palida, cabello castaño y ojos negros y con un acento ingles algo atractivo, cerre los ojos y cuando los abri lo vi caminando a mi y sentandose a mi lado ya que estaba vacio.  
**

**"Hola, te vi sola y un poco triste, estas bien?" pregunto  
**

**"Estoy bien, mi nombre es Elizabeth, en realidad es mi segundo nombre pero me gusta mas" dije sonriendo  
**

**"Hola, te importa si te llamo Eli o Beth soy Kol Mikaelson " hablo  
**

**"Eli esta bien, mi nombre es Bloom Elizabeth Peters, y por cierto a donde vas" pregunte de forma curiosa  
**

**"Mystic Falls a visitar a mis hermanos y tu" dijo de forma encantadora  
**

**"Mystic Falls a visitar a mi tio " dije de forma calmada  
**

**"Disculpa la indiscrecion, puedo saber quien es"pregunto Kol  
**

**"Alaric Saltzman, tuvo una esposa hace mucho tiempo pero ella murio en un accidente" le dije intentando recordarlo mientras el sonreia.  
**

**Hablamos el resto del viaje e intercambiamos numeros de telefonos y al momento de llegar a Mystic Falls le dimos el pasaporte al guardia para que pudieramos pasar, tome mi equipaje y fui a la sala de espera para esperar a que mi tio llegara por mi pero luego llego un chico y me toco el hombro, me di la vuelta y vi a un chico bastante palido con el cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azul hielo y bastante guapo con una chaqueta de cuero negra, una camisa negra, con unos pantalones vaqueros negros y unas botas.  
**

**"Tu debes ser Elizabeth. lo siento tu tio me mando a recogerte ya que no podia venir por ti" hablo sonriendo  
**

**"Como sabes de mi y si soy Elizabeth" respondi  
**

**"Bien Elizabeth soy Damon Salvatore" dijo sonriendo cosa que me hizo sonreir a mi tambien, me dio la mano de manera caballerosa y tomo mi equipaje y me guio a un coche rojo abriendo la puerta para que entrara en el asiento del copiloto y me llevo hasta una casa bastante grande y linda.**

**"Yo se que apenas nos conocemos pero tu tio esta bastante ocupado y decidi traerte a que conozcas mi casa y luego te llevare a la tuya, bueno esta es la casa Salvatore, vivo aqui con mi hermano Stefan pero el debe estar con su novia por lo que regresara en un rato"dijo "Vamo ven te mostrare todo la casa"  
**

**El salio a abrirme la puerta despues de que estaciono el auto y me tomo de la mano para llevarme a la puerta, la cual abrio y me dejo pasar haciendo que me sonrojara un poco y entre todo estaba bellamente decorado en colores oscuros y la chimenea encendida y cerca de ella estaban tres sillones de cuero que parecian provenir de la epoca medieval, me recordaba a Torre Nubosa y al Palacio de Solaria.  
**

**"Bienvenida, sientete como en casa, si quieres Eli, te puedo llamar asi, te puedo dar un recorrido por Mystic Falls si lo deseas, pero debes llevar una chaqueta porque hace frio" dijo Damon sonriendo, tomo mi equipaje y me guio hacia arriba por las escaleras hasta una habitacion que era incluso mas grande que mi habitacion en Alfea.**

**"Gracias" dije cortesmente  
**

**"Por favor llamame Damon, no me hagas sentir viejo" dijo Damon sonriendo  
**

**Por una vez en mi vida sentí alivio no mas trix o Valtor, o preocuparme por villanos malvados, hacerme cargo de la dimension mágica o la búsqueda de mis padres biológicos**

**" Así Eli, refrescatey baja las escaleras tan pronto como estes lista", dijo Damon sonriendo, asenti con la cabeza y sonrei, se fue y cerró la puerta detrás de él , abrí mi maleta y saque un abrigo negro y me quité el chaleco negro y lo puse en la maleta**

**Tome mi bolsa de maquillaje y me dirigi hacia el cuarto de baño, que era muy hermosa y elegante, saqué mi pincel y me cepille el pelo, puse de vuelta el pincel en la bolsa y saque un brillo de labios, la única cosa que realmente eran de maquillaje es colorete, brillo de labios y máscara de pestañas, no me gusta la base o sombra de ojos, porque yo realmente no lo necesito, mi piel es impecable, me puse un poco de brillo labial sabor a durazno y guarde el brillo de labios en la bolsa, salí del cuarto de baño y lo puse de nuevo en mi equipaje, me sali y cerre la puerta del dormitorio, baje por la escalera, Damon estaba sentado junto a la chimenea,**

**"Estoy lista, Damon", dije sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y me miró y sonrió, "usted sabe que su muy hermosa, una belleza sin ningun maquillaje necesario", dijo Damon sonriendo, lo que me hizo sonrojar, se echó a reír y se acercó para mí, tomó mi mano con suavidad y me sacó de la casa de huéspedes, nos subimos a su coche y condujo a algunos donde, estacionado frente a algún lugar llamado "Mystic Grill" salio y caminó alrededor para abrirme la puerta  
**

**Salí del coche mientras el cerraba la puerta.**

** "Es Mystic Grill, uno de mis lugares favoritos", dijo Damon sonriendo, me sonrió y lo segui para entrar, cuando entramos había un montón de gente aquí, que era un bar había una mesa de billar, que era bastante grande, todos se volvieron hacia nosotros, Damon me agarró la mano y me llevó a un grupo de adolescentes, se detuvo en la mesa, todo el mundo puso en su lugar la atención a nosotros.**

** "Hola a todos", dijo Damon sonriendo , me sentí fuera de lugar **

**"quién es Damon" Dijo una chica rubia **

**"todo el mundo conozca a la sobrina de Alaric, Elizabeth o Eli, Eli ellos son Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Matt, Jeremy, Bonnie Tyler y Elías ", dijo Damon, mientras yo les sonreia**

**" hola Elizabeth "me dijo" soy Elena, Alarico es mi padrastro, y me dijo que su sobrina venía de visita, el es mi hermano Jeremy, yo soy tu prima ", dijo Elena sonriendo y levantó del suelo y me abrazó, me abrazó, ella era bastante linda y sabía que iba a ser amiga de ella rápidamente**

**" Elena vas a asustar a tu familia rápidamente "un chico rubio con el pelo corto y Elena me sonrió **

**" Puedes matar a mi amigo, el es Stefan mi novio y su hermano Damon, Caroline y Bonnie mis mejores amigas, Tyler es el novio de Caroline y Elías Mikaelson un amigo "Elena dijo sonriendo, sonrió,**

**Yo he oido a un Mikaelson antes, kol mikaelson dijo que tiene dos hermanos, **

**"hola" me dijo, **

**"hola soy Stefan", dijo Stefan tenía una especie de piel pálida y los ojos verdes, con el pelo castaño claro, me sonrió,**

** "Lo siento, pero Alarico está ocupado, pero no te preocupes, eran cosas tuyas, ¿trajiste todo ", dijo Jeremy, grosero realmente mucho", **

**"sí lo hice ", le dije sonriendole**

**"Disculpa a Jeremy ha tenido un mal tiempo "elena dijo sonriendo ...**

* * *

**El siguiente capítulo será sobre cuando Bloom conozca a Klaus y el primer día en la nueva escuela y tambien sobre las winx y los especialista que estaran buscando a Bloom...  
**

**Perdon por la tardanza pero tengo que presentar un examen el 22 de junio para entrar a la prepa y tengo que estudiar muchoooo y aparte estoy traduciendo los capitulosss, mil perdones y como lo reiteroo ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, SE LLAMA "DARK LUST" Y ESTA EN MI PROFILE COMO HISTORIAS FAVORITASS...  
**

** SPARXS LAGUERRERADRAGON  
**


	3. Primer Dia

**Bloom POV**

**Pronto Damon, Elena, Stefan y yo nos fuimos de vuelta a casa Salvatore,Elena y yo estabamos platicando en el sofa de la sala de estar, Damon no dejaba de mirarme y Stefan estaba sentado junto a Elena, mientras que Damon estaba de pie junto la chimenea, "Ric me dijo que tu madre le dijoque tu fuiste a un internado", dijo Elena sonriendo. Ah si, la mentira del internado lejano.  
**

**"Si en Europa, me fui a un internado para chicas, pero al lado de nuestra escuela habia una escuela para chicos", dije sonriendo, sí lindos chicos , pero uno rompio mi corazon muchas veces, "debio haber sido divertdio y habia algun novio", dijo Elena sonriendo un poco hacia mí", sí, pero rompimos, su nombre era Sky, pero se acabo ", dije en un tono alegre", por lo que eres soltera ", dijo Damon sonriendo, Elena lo miró.  
**

**"Lo siento por él, no ha tenido un buen año, no le hagas caso", dijo Stefan riendo entre dientes, "oh si, Stephanie" Damon dijo sonriendo, rodé mis ojos ", así que estaba tratando librarse de la sobreproteccion de sus padres" Damon dijo sonriendo, "No, seguro que sí hablan mucho cuando incluso no se menciona a Damon", dije sonriendo , "por fin alguien de acuerdo conmigo", dijo Stefan aliviado y feliz, fue algo raro  
**

**"Stefan, ven conmigo vamos a ir a buscar sus cosas Eli" Damon dijo sonriendo, Stefan y lo dejó a recoger mis cosas, "um Elena, el me hace sentir extraña, algo que Damon no es correcto, este ambiente extraño, algo que tengo que Nunca me sentí asi", dije nerviosa," no te preocupes no es nada fuera de lo normal, todo el mundo lo consigue ", dijo Elena sonriente, unos minutos más tarde, los dos bajaron las escaleras,**

**Damon y Stefan puesto mi equipaje enfrente de la puerta, luego se oyó un golpe, "Ric está aquí", dijo Damon, abrió la puerta, y allí era el tío de Ric, que está bien para su edad, me levanté y lo mismo hizo Elena, Ric tío sonreía, me acerqué al tío de Ric, entró en la casa de huéspedes, "wow te miran Beth, tan grande hace unos años usted era una niña pequeñita", dijo Alaric sonriente, me acerqué a él y abracé a mi tío de Ric, me abrazó de nuevo, me dejo llevar por lo que se le, misma vieja ric tío, Damon se rio, "oh, tu madre y padre me dijo que te diera esto", dijo sonriendo Alaric,**

**Tío Ric sacó algo del bolsillo, un sobre blanco y se lo entregó a mí, me abrió, había una llave y una tarjeta de crédito, "gracias, pero cuál es la clave para" Le dije, "usted tiene un derecho de licencia de conducir "Alarico, dijo," sí puedo hacer eso "me dijo sonriendo," más adelante Beth, que explicaré más adelante, hay que ir mañana de empezar la escuela ", dijo Alaric sonriendo," y Ric se le olvidó decirle a Eli, que va a ser su historia maestro ", dijo Damon sonriendo, rodé mis ojos,**

**"Debemos ir, ahora" Alarico, dijo sonriendo, Stefan y Ric tío tomó mi equipaje al coche ucle Ric, yo y Elena tomó nuestras carteras y se dirigió a la puerta de te, cuando Damon me agarró la mano, "Adiós hermoso sueño de mi" Damon , dijo sonriendo, me puse los ojos y salió detrás de Elena,**

**Llegamos en el coche de tío de Ric y se fue, era propietario de un vehículo todoterreno negro ", sus padres me dijeron que le consiguiera un coche, es un sedán blanco honda accord, es un regalo de ellos y la tarjeta de crédito al" Alarico, dijo, "yo pensé que no debia conducir ni tener una tarjeta de crédito, porque soy una adolescente "dije sonriendo, gracias a los padres una tarjeta de coche y de crédito, nunca supieron que la madera, pero impresionante," pero gracias tío, Ric "le dije," dont me dan las gracias las gracias a su mamá y papá, ah y si marca el sobre no es otra clave, eso es para la casa Beth ", dijo Alaric," gracias ", dije," Oh Beth, mañana va a haber una fiesta en el bosque, es una cosa de la escuela quieren venir ", dijo Elena,**

**Yo estaba sentado en la parte posterior, mientras que Elena y Alaric se sentó en la parte delantera, "bien" dije sonriendo, pronto llegamos a una gran casa muy bonita blanca, Alarico se dirigió al camino de entrada y apagó el coche, puse mi sobre en mi bolso y me bajé, me siguió Elena, mientras que el tío ric saco mi equipaje, Elena abrió la puerta, "entra, Beth", dijo Elena sonriendo, me sonrió y entró, era una casa muy bonita, "ven yo te mostraré que su habitación, mientras que Ric saca sus cosas ", dijo Elena,**

**Subimos por las escaleras y ella me llevó a una puerta blanca, entró delante de mí, que entré en el piso era de madera oscura, una cama blanca de marfil y suaves sábanas azules, la habitación era de un color marfil suave, había un blanco aparador, y otras dos puertas de uno que debe conducir hasta el armario y el cuarto de baño el otro, "espero que les guste, me ayudó a Ric, que iba a poner color morado y verde", dijo Elena sonriendo, "me encanta, es genial "le dije sonriendo, y luego el tío ric entró en mi habitación nueva con mi equipaje,**

**"Bienvenido a su nuevo hogar, Beth, espero que les guste su habitación", dijo Alaric, "gracias, y me encanta", dije sonriendo, "y van a la escuela cama de mañana comienza a las 7:30 a.m, no lo olvides, no te preocupes que tus padres ya han llamado , por lo que descansa bien el viaje en avión debe de haber sido agotador, por lo demás ", dijo Alaric sonriente, asenti con la cabeza , Elena y el tío salió de la habitación, he decidido no llamar a mi mamá por la zona horaria, deben estar dormido, tomé una de mis maletas y lo puso en mi cama, me sacó una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de pijama de cuadros azules, y fui al baño, me puse mi pijama y ate mi cabello en cola de caballo  
**

**Tomi mi maleta y lo puse en el armario, tome los otros y los lleve al armario, cerré la puerta del armario y se dirigió a la cama, me lancé en la cama y rápidamente se quedó dormido debido a que estaba exhausta.**

**Damon POV  
**

**La prima de Elena me da una rara sensacion, como cuando la vi por primera vez no sé, maldita sea Damon Salvatore, creo que has encontrado a tu pareja, incluso más que bella que Elena, de belleza natural e impecable tez ligeramente palida, con sedoso cabello cobrizo, ojos azules cian que son raros para los seres humanos, así que digamos que ella es perfecta en todos los sentidos.**

**Debe estar con Elena, después de haber una fiesta de pijamas femenina arreglandose el pelo y el maquillaje, oh bueno estoy aburrido, tome mi chaqueta de cuero y sali corriendo a velocidad vampirica rumbo a la casa de Elena, minutos más tarde llegué a la casa de Buffy el cazavampiros, que saltó a la parte superior de la casa existe, caminé lentamente, pase la ventana de Elena y vi Stefan dormido con Elena, sólo tenia que encontrar la ventana de mi nuevo ángel, ángel, wow, pero ella se ve como uno,**

**Caminé lentamente a la siguiente ventana y allí estaba mi ángel, la abri la ventana en silencio y entró, me acerqué a su cama, parecía aún más hermoso sueño, dije en voz baja y lentamente le acaricie la mejilla, ella se movió un poco pero no lo hizo despertar el que me sentí aliviado, me rodeó la cama y se puso a su lado, ella ni se dio cuenta,**

**Después de unos minutos de mirar a su belleza me quedé dormido, horas más tarde desperté, me miró la hora en mi teléfono, que era 6:22 a.m, maldita debo salir pronto ella va a despertar, me levanté sin hacer ningún ruido y abri la ventana y la cerre en silencio para no hacer ruido, me fui de nuevo a la casa de huéspedes,**

**Mientras tanto en Alfea  
**

**"Sky no te preocupes, encontraremos donde esta Mystic Falls", dijo Brandon con calma y puso su mano en el hombro de Sky para consolarlo, mientras tanto Timmy y Tecna estaban buscando informacion acerca de Mystic Falls, mientras que Sky se estaba volviendo loco, mientras tanto Flora, Musa y Aisha se enfocaban en encontrar cualquier cosa acerca de Mystic Falls, tal vez las hadas y los especialistas no sabian nada de la Tierra por eso buscaban la informacion de Mystic Falls, donde quiera que se encuentre.**

**"Amigo no te alteres, no lo puedo ayudar, calmar lo que realmente necesitamos, no es sólo para encontrar a Bloom para tener una novia sino también para salvar el universo mágico, la Señorita Faragonda también está tratando de encontrar ese lugar" Riven dijo molesto, Riven estaba aburrido y cansado de oirlo quejarse de si mismo por herir a Bloom, Musa lo golpeo con el libro mas cercano "ay, lo siento", dijo Riven irritado, Sky rodo los ojos, Stella estaba en el teléfono tratando hablar con Bloom, pero ella no respondia,**

**"Entonces, que haremos cuando la encontremos" Nabu, dijo con un tono de sueño ", que secuestraron a Sky, o le daremos una pocion, la traemos y te perdonara" Riven, dijo, todos lo vieron mientras el solo encogia los hombros y volteaba a ver a Sky, "por lo menos Baltor o las Trix no han atacado" Musa dijo mirando su libro "sí, al menos que eso no ha ocurrido todavía", gritó Stella, mientras que en el teléfono: "Hola Bloom" stella dijo, todo el mundo se pararon y la vieron fijamente, "No hay ninguna Bloom querras decir Elizabeth, dejó su teléfono en mi casa, ¿quién eres", dijo alguien, mientras Stella puso el altavoz,**

**"Soy Stella, su amiga", dijo Stella en su tono molesto, "dame eso", dijo Flora molesta, lo cual es extraño, ya que Flora es calmada y tímida, que le quito el teléfono a Stella, "Disculpa por eso, soy Flora y estás hablando Bloom Elizabeth Peters, si es ella"Flora dijo en un tono cortés," Bloom es su primer nombre, no está mal para Eli, soy Damon Salvatore, deben ser sus amigos del internado en Europa, correcto ", dijo Damon engreído , "si, te puedo preguntar porque tienes su telefono", dijo cortésmente la flora,**

**"Oh, ella lo dejó ayer por accidente, así que debo colgar, ella debe estar tratando de encontrar su teléfono, y su tío Ric me dijo que le diera un recorrido por esta ciudad, adiós", dijo Damon engreído, despues de eso colgo" ¿quién era ese tipo? "cielo dijo celoso", al parecer, un nuevo amigo de Bloom "Riven, dijo sonriendo," dejalo Riven, Bloom acaba de terminar una relacion, ella cometió el error una vez cosa que significa que ella no lo está haciendo de nuevo ", dijo Stella molesta, Sky la miro, Stella rodo los ojos, y se sentó al lado de su novio  
**

**Sky POV  
**

**Realmente necesito hablar con Bloom, me importa demasiado y la amo, no a esa bruja de Diaspro, que ya se volvio a romper el compromiso una vez más, gracias a las Winx y Brandon, y yo desterre a Diaspro de Eraklyon, ahora sólo tengo que hablar con mi Bloom y pedirle que me perdone, no importa como, voy a encontrarla, no importa qué o quién me tengo que ir a través, hemos pasado juntos por muchas cosas como para perderla ahora por culpa de Diaspro y su pocion, la amo y me duele haberla lastimado, me odio a mi mismo por haberlo hecho.  
**

**Bloom POV  
**

**Me desperté, me sentí como si alguienvino ayer por la noche, como sea que sea, sali de mi cama y me acerque a mi bolsa en el tocador y fui a buscar a mi teléfono, pero no estaba allí, oh no lo deje en la casa Salvatore, Oh, bien, cuando Damon o Stefan encuentren mi teléfono no van a preguntar por qué esta tan avanzado en un todo, o tal vez una de las llamadas chicas, oh no,**

**Me dirigí a mi armario y saque una maleta, y la puso sobre mi cama, la abrió y saque una blusa color crema de encaje con mangas, jeans pitillo de color beige, un blazer azul oscuro con un logotipo vintage en el costado, y unas plataformas con tacon en color negro , tome mi ropa y fui a mi cuarto de baño,**

**Es extraño decir esto, mi cuarto, mi baño, mi casa, ya que me acostumbre a convivir con las winx en Alfea,bueno, como he dicho, mi auto, vida nueva y nuevos cambios, tomé un baño con agua tibia y me transforme en mi ropa, regrese a buscar mi bolsa de maquillaje y camine de regreso a mi cuarto de baño,**

**Me sequé el pelo mojado con el secador que traje de casa, yo estaba cada vez más acostumbrado a mi nuevo pelo, lo rozó y lo hizo en un trenza francesa y dejar el resto suelto, tengo que seguir adelante, ya sea de cualquier manera mis padres biológicos han muerto, perdi a Sky y estoy iniciando una nueva vida, por lo menos tengo mi enchantix después de regresar de Pyros  
**

**Salí y cerré la maleta y la puse de nuevo en mi armario, junto a la puerta del baño habia un cesto de ropa sucia, coloque la ropa que usé ayer y mi pijama, arregle mi cama y mi bolsa blanca de piel, tengo mi sobre blanco y saque mi tarjeta de crédito, llaves de la casa y la llave del coche,**

**Bueno, al menos tengo un coche, tengo un lápiz y un bloc de notas, puse todo en mi mochila y salí de mi habitación, vi la hora en el reloj al lado de la escalera, que era 6:53 a.m , bajé las escaleras y escuché a alguien, debe ser tío de Ric, puse mi mochila en el sofá y me dirigi a la cocina, "buenos días tío ric" le dije sonriendo, vi a tío ric comer el desayuno, "buenos días beth, y tengo que decirte algo primero ", dijo Alaric,**

**"Sí lo es, ¿es algo malo ric tío" le dije, "no beth yo estaba pensando que usted no debe usar el coche hoy en día, le pregunté a un amigo para darle un recorrido de Mystic Falls, y que se quiere llegar y recoger para arriba de la escuela secundaria, lo siento, tengo una reunión consejo con los líderes de Mystic Falls, Beth ", dijo Alaric,**

**"Um bien, bien, gracias tío, Ric" le dije, "así que hay cereales y fruta de gofres, bye beth tengo que preparar todo para la clase de historia", dijo Alaric, que asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, "adiós tío ric" dije sonriendo , él sonrió y se fue por la puerta principal,**

**Fui a la nevera y tome jugo de naranja, escuché a alguien bajar las escaleras, Jeremy entró en la cocina, dijo: "buenos días, Beth" Jeremy medio dormido, "buenos días Jeremy" le dije sonriendo, se fue a la despensa y tomo algunos cereales , abri la nevera y saque la leche, "aquí", dije sonriendo,**

**"Gracias, Beth", dijo Jeremy sonríe, alguien bajaba las escaleras, Elena, "mañana, Beth y jerm" elena dijo sonriendo, me estaba tomando mi jugo, se puso una manzana y comenzó a comer comer, entonces el timbre de la puerta sonó, "Yo abro" dije mientras sali de la cocina, Elena caminaba detrás de mí, me dirigí pasar a la sala y abri la puerta, y allí estaban los dos Salvatores,**

**"Hola Stefan " le dije sonriendo, "hey Stefan", dijo Elena y lo abrazó, Stefan la abrazó, "hola beth y el amor", dijo Stefan, Elena le dio un beso en la mejilla, Damon entró tras él, "hey elena y hermosa ", dijo Damon sonriendo, rodé mis ojos,**

**"Hola", dije molesto, "así que debemos dejar ahora, o vamos a llegar tarde", dijo Stefan, "Te encontraré allá beth, adiós", dijo Elena sonriendo, ella fue a buscar su bolso y se fue con Stefan , sólo me dejó y Jeremy en la casa, ah y Damon, "esto es tuyo, nunca he visto uno como éste", dijo Damon sonriendo,**

**"Europa, gracias por regresarmelo" dije sonriendo un poco ", alguien llamó, que necesitaba hablar contigo parecía importante", dijo Damon sonriendo: "¿Quién, que era y no vuelvas a hacer eso", le dije molesto, dijo que "alguien llamado Flora y Stella, de su internado" Damon, él estaba de pie junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados en el pecho,**

**"Oh, bien, entonces adiós", dije molesto, "lo siento hermosa pero yo soy su guía y su transporte, así que debemos ir ahora", dijo Damon sonriendo, que tenía un "tienes que estar bromeando me', o una expresión de sorpresa , se rió entre dientes, "como si tuviera otra opción, voy a buscar mi bolso", dije sonriendo falsa, me dirigí a la cama y tome mi cartera, salimos, me cerró la puerta detrás de mí, abrió la puerta del coche para mí , "gracias", dije sonriendo un poco, dijo: "Damon, Eli" Damon sonriendo y cerró la puerta,**

**Le puse el cinturón de seguridad, se puso en e hizo lo mismo, nos dirigimos a la manera de conducir y se fue a mi escuela nueva, yo no dije nada en absoluto, en el camino a mi nueva escuela, que era tranquilo, pero no dejar de mirar a mí, miré para otro lado,**

**Pronto llegamos a la secundaria, él se bajó de su coche deportivo de color rojo y se dirigió al otro lado para abrir la puerta para mí, salí, "gracias", dije, yo estaba a punto de irse cuando él me agarró la mano ", así que un buen primer día de clase beth, vendré por ti más tarde, adiós ", dijo Damon sonriendo:" Bueno adios Damon "Yo dije, él sonrió y regresó a su coche, me acercó a  
**

**"Hey beth, ven y te mostraré la oficina se fueron", dijo Elena sonriendo, yo la seguí en la escuela todos los chicos nse detuvo mirando a mí, diciendo: wow, el nuevo bombón, que es tan grosero, entré en el registro oficina con Elena, yo y Elena se acercó a la recepción, "hola, mi primo es nueva su nombre es Elizabeth Peters" Elena dijo: "oh, sí aquí Peters" la señora de la oficina, dijo, "gracias", dije, " esa es la clase y los horarios de la época, y aquí están todos sus libros, y desde todas las clases son las clases avanzadas, los libros son diferentes ", dijo señora de la oficina," gracias "me dijo sonriendo, tengo mis libros, Elena me ayudó con dos , nos fuimos a mi armario, que estaba al lado de Stefan y otra persona,**

**Lo abri con la combinación y puse mis libros ahi "así te veré más tarde Beth, me tengo que ir a clase", dijo Elena sonriendo, me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, salió de ella, me miraba a mi horario, alguien se acercó para mí ", que como tal debe ser la nueva chica hola Rebeca mikaelson, un gusto conocerte" Rebeca, dijo sonriendo, me miró a ella, "hola soy Elizabeth Peters y sí soy nuevo, por cierto ¿tienes un hermano que se llamaba Elías o kol ", dije," Oh kol, si ambos están de haber cumplido todos los requisitos ", dijo Rebeca," sí, dos de cada tres, sí ", dije,**

**"Pues bienvenido a Mystic Falls, tal vez podríamos ser amigos, ¿qué clases tienes" Rebeca dijo sonriendo, "um todos avanzadas", dije, "yo también, que un buen ser compañera con excepción de la ciencia", dijo Rebeca ", que sería ser hermosa ", dije sonriendo," soy en la habitación de su casa primero que beth si puedo llamar a eso "Rebeca, dijo," sí beths bien, ya que es un bocado, aula "dije," Vamos Beth "Rebeca dijo, agarró su cuaderno de notas, lápiz y libro de la clase, yo hice lo mismo y puse mi mochila en mi casillero y la cerró,**

**Entramos a clase juntos, nadie sabía que estaba allí, me senté a su lado, la escuela pasó rápido para mí, fui a comer con Elena y los otros, fui a todo las avanzadas con excepcion de ciencia con Rebeca, Stefan estaba en alguna también, la escuela había terminado, no he tenido ninguna tarea de hoy, tengo mi mochila y un cuaderno y una pluma, y los puse en mi bolsa y cerró mi armario y salió de la escuela,**

**Vi Damon esperando por mí, amigos de Elena me advirtieron acerca de Damon, extrañamente, me preguntaron si quería que sus amigos, le dije que sí, me acerqué a Damon, "vamos a hermosa", dijo Damon, rodé mis ojos y entre en su coche, cerró la puerta para mí y rodeó y entró, le dieron la vuelta Mystic Falls diciéndome cada lugar, se detuvo de nuevo en ese lugar, Mystic Grill.**

**Nos dieron de que entró ", quiere tomar una copa", dijo Damon, "no tengo 21, acabo de cumplir los 18 hace un mes" le dijo molesta, "no te preocupes tengo un amigo Eli, ¿qué bebida quiere? ", dijo Damon," whisky está bien "le dije, fue a la barra y pidió a un camarero para dos bebidas, me senté en una mesa cerca de la ventana, él se volvió, me puse mi bolso al lado de mi silla , él me dio mi bebida, "un poco de alcohol no lastimará" Damon dijo sonriendo, yo sonrei falsamente, y di un sorbo a mi bebida, por lo menos esto tendrá tal vez su voz molesto,**

**"Así que no hay novio" Damon dijo sonriendo, "no ya no, y" me dijo sonriendo, me puse mi copa hacia abajo y se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa malévola, sonrió, "no ahora no, que tenía algo de Elena, pero ella el amor de Stephanie, y fue un flechazo, no el amor "Damon dijo sonriendo a mí," wow, eso es una nueva "le dije sonriendo,"asi que vienes de "Damon dijo:" Gardenia, California ", dije sonriendo un poco, un sorbo a mi copa una vez más,**

**"Voy a ir a buscar otra copa", dijo Damon, y se fue a la barra, mi teléfono empezó a sonar,era Flora, una videollamada, ahora o nunca, para poner fin a esto, conteste , en mi flora pantalla del teléfono aparece , "¡oh Bloom estas bien", dijo Flora aliviada sonriendo, vi a la mayoría de los chicos detrás de ella, sino aquel cielo, "sí cuál es el problema, tengo más de veinte llamadas" me dijo molesto, "se está florecer", dijo la flora "Supongo que a estas alturas todos los que se enteró" Me susurró molesto, me dio un sorbo a mi bebida ", estás bebiendo" Escuché a Riven, "si algun problema, soy joven, no tengo novio ni nada, sólo a mi familia aquí", le susurró molesta,**

**"Um sí lo tienes Sky es su..." Stella grito, le corte: "Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con él, que no hay nada tan patético como un buen príncipe que rompió mi corazón, quiero seguir adelante, él también debe ahcerlo, y lo peor es que mi corazón idiota todavía lo ama, pero mi mente dice que tengo que seguir adelante "Le susurré con frialdad, me dieron ganas de llorar, pero resisti" Tu todavias amas a Sky, asi que regresa y arregla las cosas con el,cuando regrese ", gritó Stella," adiós "le susurre enfadada, me colgue y guarde mi teléfono en mi bolso, Damon estaba coqueteando con la barman del bar,**

**El muchacho rubio llamado Matt vino a mi mesa, se fueron con un delantal de Mystic Grill, me sonrió, "Elizabeth correcto" Matt dijo: "sí, soy yo, tú eres uno de los amigos Elenas correcto", dije sonriendo, "sí, yo soy , por lo que eres con "Matt dijo:" Damon no, en realidad mi elección, sin embargo, que trabajar aquí ", dije sonriendo," ya que es un lugar muy ocupado, ¿te gusta estar aquí ", dijo Matt con una sonrisa encantadora," sí es un lugar muy hermoso ", dije sonriendo,**

**"Yo no te vi en la enviaban almuerzo amigo de Elena", dije sonriendo, "no tenía la práctica de fútbol, y me has visto en alguna de mis clases", dijo Matt sonriendo, él estaba de pie delante de mí, "no porque todas mis clases son por adelantado ", dije," wow por lo que su bien en la escuela, tal vez algo de tiempo que puede ser el tutor me las matemáticas ", dijo Matt," que sería bueno, en cualquier momento ", me dijo sonriendo:" ¿qué hay de la noche del viernes "mate , dijo, "bien a qué hora", dije sonriendo, "te voy a recoger a las cinco " Matt dijo, "pero esta noche hay una fiesta en el bosque, vas", dijo Matt,**

**"Um, sí, con Elena, Caroline y Bonnie", dije sonriendo: "Bueno, supongo que te veré allí", dijo Matt sonriendo y se fue, me levanté y me vaya a mi bolso y se acercó a Damon, "Estoy aburrida ire a dar una vuelta ", dije sonriendo falsa," vuelve en una hora, ten cuidado ", dijo Damon sonriendo, rodé mis ojos, me sali del Mystic Grill y caminó alrededor de la ciudad, había un pequeño parque como lugar,**

**Caminé hasta que me topé con alguien, "lo siento", dije, me miró a la persona, que tenía corto y rizado pelo rubio sucio, los ojos oscuros y construir así, y una encantadora sonrisa, algo en él me ha dicho peligro y hacer que se problema en mi vida, "lo siento, estaba distraído, yo soy Niklaus mikaelson", dijo Klaus, "no tiene que disculparse , soy Elizabeth Peters, soy nuevo aquí", dije sonriendo un poco,**

**"Bienvenido a Mystic Falls, ¿por qué estás tan sola", dijo Klaus, tenía un acento Inglés profundo, "Tengo a mi guia turistico pero sali a respirar aire" le dije sonriendo un poco ", si quieres si te muestro todo ", dijo Klaus," esta bien ", dijo Klaus mirandome directamente a los ojos," disculpa tienes algo en los ojos" murmure a Klaus  
**

**"Nada que importe", dijo Klaus, "bueno está bien no tengo nada que hacer" le dije sonriendo un poco, eso es raro, como si quisiera meterme en un trance, los seres humanos puede ser divertido, o tal vez algo con sus ojos, es posible que necesite lentes o los ojos nuevos, si no,**

**Nos dimos una vuelta me mostró muchos lugares de Mystic Falls, ya que Damon estaba en Mystic Grill, me ofrecen un viaje a casa, me acepta o no hay mucho de una elección, un tipo con el problema de los ojos o raro potable molesta loco, que me llevó a casa, "Gracias y adiós Niklaus" Le dije: "nik o Klaus, adiós que ven a su alrededor", dijo Klaus, me sonrió y saludó con la mano y se deja dentro de la casa,**

**Lo vi salir, entré y subí las escaleras, Elena estaba en su cuarto, entré en su habitación,: ¿puedo pasar ", le dije, ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza," Caroline y Bonnie están llegando en unos cinco minutos, listo ir a "Elena dijo sonriendo," nos enviaban a punto ", le dije sonriendo," no estamos bien, voy a buscar mi teléfono y nos vamos se puede ", dijo Elena sonriendo, asintió con la cabeza,**

**"Voy a ir a hacer algo primero" me dijo sonriendo, ella asintió con la cabeza, me dirigí a mi habitación y entraron en ella, puse mi bolso en mi cama, me tomé mi teléfono y lo puso en el bolsillo de mi blazer, me dirigí al cuarto de baño y me puse un poco de brillo de labios y me fui cerré mi puerta y bajó las escaleras, Elena estaba esperando abajo, entonces el timbre de la puerta sonó,**

**Elena se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, era Caroline y Bonnie, "hey Beth y Elena, listo deja ir", dijo Caroline alegre, me recordó un poco de Stella, que asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, también lo hizo Elena, salimos, Elena cerró la puerta, que nos dieron en el coche de Carolinas sedán blanco y se fue como dos horas para llegar a los bosques, me senté en la parte de atrás con Elena, ya era 6:12 p.m,**

**"Estamos aquí" Caroline chilló emocionada, tenemos del coche, Caroline abrió la parte de atrás de su coche, ella consiguió cuatro linternas y entregó a cada uno de nosotros una linterna, sacó un mapa de los bosques, cerró la parte posterior de el coche, empezamos a caminar en los bosques oscuros, encendimos nuestras linternas, y nos fuimos, caminamos como por medio hora, hasta que llegamos a la reunión, hubo música y una fogata, la cerveza y tantos adolescentes,**

**Elena encontró Stefan y se acercó a él, a Caroline que Tyler y Bonnie fue a hablar con un chico, me fui a tomar un trago y se sentó junto a la hoguera, segundos más tarde, Matt estaba de pie enfrente de mí, "hola Elizabeth" Matt dijo sonriendo, " Beth es mejor "le dije sonriendo, sonrió, me sonrió," cuenta si me uno a vosotros "Matt dijo:" no, no todo, no tengo con quien hablar ", me dijo sonriendo, se sentó al lado para mí,**

**"Usted sabe que debe ten cuidado de Damon Salvatore", dijo Matt con calma, pero alguien lo empujó al suelo, "muy mal, yo no vi el deportista", dijo Damon sonriendo, realmente uf, me levantó del suelo y se alejó, me pare junto a un árbol molesta por que tiene que arruinar mi noche, bueno, mi teléfono empezó a vibrar, lo saqué y fue Brandon quien estaba llamando,**

**Acabo de pedir un tiempo fuera de ellos, los chicos son molestos, apreté contestar, "no tienen sueño o una vida", dije, "no Bloom, son como las nueve aqui cariño" stella dijo molesto , "estoy ocupada aqui porque no vas a molestar a Brandon o a los demas", dije molesto,**

**Le di un sorbo a mi cerveza, otra vez, "Bloom, por favor vamos a hablar, por el amor de todo escuchame, lo que tiene que volver porque de Baltor", dijo Stella en un tono preocupado, "así que usted ve, no me importa nada más, si alguna vez vuelvo será porque (a) estoy borracha, (b)soy lo suficientemente estúpido o pagar una pequeña visita, me importa un bledo acerca de él o lo que sea que quiere decir "me dijo en voz baja,**

**"Pero tú también, tú eres el único", dijo Stella, "no hay libro y otras cosas que descubrir, obtener sus amigos del individuo para ayudarle, soy bien aquí", me dijo en voz baja, pero con frialdad, "mira pixie obtener su pequeño yo aquí, sólo porque principito aquí arruinado tu corazón no significa que tengamos que estar en peligro ", dijo Riven molesto y enojado," Riven "He oído decir a todos-gruñó,**

**"No es por eso, me siento muy bien aquí, no quiero que la vida nunca más, es simple, quiero un tiempo de descanso a todos ustedes", dije en voz baja con el veneno que mi tono, "oh, y si tanto quiere explicar entonces por qué no les habla a mí en vez de pedirle que me hable, eso es patético de él ", me dijo, al igual que cinco horas después de la reunión o la fiesta del bosque habia terminado, me fui a casa con Caroline y Bonnie hacia atrás, lo bueno elena y yo llegamos a la hora exacta, nos metimos en la casa, subió las escaleras y me fui a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama, unos pantalones de color rosa a cuadros y una camiseta gris, me moje la cara y me fui a la cama.**

* * *

**Por fin lo termine, lamento el retraso pero me he vuelto adicta a Polyvore y me la paso haciendo diseños de todo, bueno espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion  
**


	4. Encuentros

**¿Hola...? No hay nadie que me quiere matar por ahí. Aunque lo merezco por esta tardanza. Entonces lamento que me haya tardado más de seis meses?.**

**Aquí les dejo uno y gracias por todo los comentarios, pero en otra ocasión prometo contestarlos.  
**

* * *

Bloom POV

Cuando desperté tenía la misma sensación de ayer, como si alguien hubiese venido, quizás fue mi tío Alaric, él pudo haber venido a verme o a revisar que estuviese cómoda, me fije en la hora que marcaba mi celular, 6:37 am y tras levantarme fui a mi armario y saqué una de mis maletas y lo coloqué sobre la cama y la abrí, saqué una chaqueta de cuero negro que tenía un aspecto vintage, una blusa blanca de encaje floral con tirantes, jeans ajustados de color azul oscuro, botas negras de cuero hasta debajo de las rodillas.

Me fui a mi cuarto de baño y me quité la pijama, me puse mi ropa y puse la pijama, entré de nuevo a mi cuarto de baño y me cepillé el cabello, lo dejé ondulado natural y puse un poco de rímel y brillo de labios sabor durazno, me puse un collar de plata con un colgante de corazón que mi mamá me regaló para mi cumpleaños, salí y tomé mi teléfono y mi cartera de cuero blanco y salí de mi habitación, volví a ver la hora, eran las 6:54 am.

Bajé las escaleras, alcancé a ver a mi tío cerrar la puerta de entrada detrás de él, sólo entré a la cocina y tomé unas uvas y me las comí. Oí a alguien bajando las escaleras "Hey Jeremy" dije mientras se sonrojaba un poco , "Hola Beth", dijo Jeremy, me limité a sonreír, "bien ¿quieres que te lleve a la escuela", le dije, "¿qué tal mañana?...iré con Tyler ", dijo Jeremy, "Seguro…bueno, nos vemos luego "Le dije.

Escuche a alguien corriendo por las escaleras, "Beth espera, puedo ir con usted por favor, Caroline no vendrá y no puedo conducir mi licencia está suspendida, ¿puedo?", preguntó Elena respirar un poco pesado, "mmm… seguro de por qué no", respondí sonriendo, suspiró con alivio, ella fue a la cocina y tomo una manzana y la puso en su bolso, salí de la casa con Elena y cerró la puerta.

Nos fuimos rápido a mi nuevo sedán blanco y me subí a él, Elena se sentó en el asiento de pasajeros, puse el cinturón, menos mal que traje mi licencia, saqué la llave del coche de mi bolso y encendí el auto y me dirigí a la escuela, a pocos minutos llegamos, aparcamos en el estacionamiento, nos bajamos del coche, guardé la llave de vuelta en mi bolso y entramos a la escuela, entramos directamente a mi casillero, Stefan estaba allí esperándonos Hola Beth "Stefan dijo mirándome serio,

"¿Está todo bien? Estás tan serio", le dije sonriendo un poco mientras él suspiró, "Damon, ha estado de los nervios en estos momentos", dijo Stefan con una mirada molesta, "¿está Damon molesto?" le pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa, "sí que es más o menos", respondió sonriendo Stefan, abrí mi casillero y saqué mi hoja de horario de clases y mi libro, saqué mi pluma y el cuaderno de mi bolso, puse mi mochila en mi armario, pero nos dieron antes de mi teléfono, lo puse en silencio porque solía molestarme durante las clases.

"Bien aquí está Elena, adiós Stefan" le dije sonriendo, "Me puedes llamar Stef, Beth" Stefan respondió sonriendo, asentí con la cabeza y se fue a su aula, entré y me senté junto a Rebeca: "Hola, Beth" Rebeca dijo sonriendo , "Hola Rebeca, no te vi en lo de fiesta en el bosque", le dije con un sonrisa pequeña, "mis hermanos no me dejaron ir" Rebeca respondió: "ah, bueno, ayer conocí a tu hermano Klaus" le dije sonriendo, " ah, bueno, él y Elías pueden ser asesinos de la diversión, y más protectores", dijo Rebeca mientras yo asentía y sonreía, entonces el profesor comenzó la clase.

*.*

"¿Encontraste algo Tecna?" Stella preguntó con alegría ", sí lo hice, aquí está el mapa y la ubicación de donde debe estar Bloom" Tecna respondió sonriendo a Stella "Eso es genial, debemos decirle a los chicos, yo los llamo "Aisha dijo emocionada, "Deben de estar entrenando ahora", respondió musa "eso que importa" gritó Stella corriendo a la oficina de Faragonda los otros suspiraron y corrieron detrás de Stella, pocos minutos después estaban ya en la oficina , "encontramos a Bloom" Flora dijo recuperando el aliento, ya que corrió a su despacho, "sí chicas, ya sabía en donde estaba" dijo Faragonda

"¡¿Qué?! Porque no nos los dijo" Stella respondió molesta y tirando de su cabello" Lo siento chicas, pero yo estaba un poco ocupado tratando de encontrar, y me imaginé que todo irían a tratar de hacer que regresara, pero eso puede tardar días o semanas, por lo que tienen la edad suficiente para cuidar de ustedes mismas, hice algunas llamadas a sus padres, los reyes de Andros han alquilado una casa para todos ustedes, chicas y sus parejas, es suficientemente grande para todos ustedes y los hemos inscrito a todos ustedes, ustedes tienen que irse esta noche, no hay duda, esa es su nueva misión, yo ya he llamado a Saladino, los chicos llegaran en menos de treinta minutos, así que mejor paquete ", dijo Faragonda

La mandíbula de Stella cayó, se quedó en shock por la emoción "treinta minutos" Stella dijo casi gritando: "Stella" las otras chicas sisearon mientras ella rodó sus ojos, "chicas deben darse prisa, los chicos llegaran muy pronto y aquí están los papeles y todo lo que necesiten", dijo Faragonda mientras todas asintieron y salieron corriendo hacia el dormitorio, cada una se fue a sus habitaciones y comenzaron a empacar, Stella lleno alrededor de siete bolsas pero los hizo encoger en el tamaño de una moneda.

Musa y Tecna sólo llevaban tres maletas al igual que Flora y Aisha, dijeron adiós a sus pixies y caminaron fuera del dormitorio y caminó fuera de la escuela, una nave de Fontana Roja aterrizó, Riven, Sky, Timmy, Brandon, Helia y Nabu salieron de ella, y sacaron detrás de ella, entonces la nave partió de regreso a Fontana Roja, "listos", dijo emocionada Stella, todos asintieron, entonces ella abrió un portal con su anillo, y entraron.

Pronto ellos mismos se encontraban fuera de una casa de dos pisos que era de un color amarillo claro alto, apenas era mañana ahí ", es una zona horaria diferente", dijo Timmy dijo mirando su teléfono, asintieron con la cabeza y entró, ya que Aisha tenía la llave, cada uno de ellos tenía una, pero Aisha la abrió por primera vez, y después entraron en la casa, era moderna en el interior, la casa fue ampliada por arte de magia con seis habitaciones, Sky y Brandon compartían una, Timmy y Nabu otra, Riven y Helia , Musa y Flora, Aisha y Tecna y Stella consiguió una para ella sola, subieron las escaleras y cada uno se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, cada puerta tenía los nombres grabados en ella.

Pronto terminaron de empacar y se reunieron en la sala de estar "Bueno… estamos aquí, pero nosotros no tenemos algo de dinero, un coche o lo que usan aquí para transportarse, y ni siquiera sabemos el camino para llegar aquí", dijo Brandon con cara de preocupación, "sobre el dinero, tenemos tarjetas de crédito de la tierra a nuestros nombres, tendremos que caminar o comprar algo que podamos usar como medio de transporte, y el resto, tendremos que averiguarlo por nosotros mismos "Musa respondió con una mirada irritada," creo que deberíamos dormir, todos se ven bastantes cansados ", dijo Flora medio adormilada, todos ellos asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Klaus POV

Me pregunto cómo no pude hipnotizar a esa chica, estoy seguro que ella es lo más hermoso que he visto en mis más de mil años de vida, pero tal vez no sé, pero me sentí algo extraño cuando vi por primera vez, y ahora tengo que planificar cómo obtener la sangre Doppelgänger para crear híbridos, pero tengo un gran interés en ella, me doy cuenta de Elijah también lo tiene, tendría un poco competición fraternal pero nunca ganara su corazón, de eso me encargo yo, pero primero tengo conseguir que Damon salga de mi camino.

Bloom POV

Finalmente las clases habían terminado, tomé mi bolso y guardé mi libreta y pluma en ella, sólo tengo que hacer un informe sobre la guerra civil, pero con mi tío como mi maestro no ayuda, pero soy buena en la escuela y si necesito alguna ayuda voy a utilizar mi laptop, cerré mi casillero, Elena salía con Stefan, así que viajaba sola, yo podría ir a explorar Mystic Falls, me salí de la escuela y me fui al estacionamiento, entré al coche y conduje a Mystic Falls.

Conduje por minuto y al final llegamos allí, me estacionado en un café, me bajé y tomé mi cartera y, cerré mis puertas del coche con la alarma y comenzó a caminar explorando la ciudad yo misma, fui a una tienda de libros , y miró a algunos libros, algo me llamó la atención, los mitos de Mystic Falls, me decidí a comprarlo, me fui al cajero y pagó por ella, el cajero lo puso en una bolsa de papel azul y me lo dio, dejé la tienda de libros y seguí caminando.

Volví a donde estaba el café y entré en ella, me senté afuera en las mesas allí, pedí un café con leche y saqué mi libro, me puse a leer acerca de que supuestamente existen vampiros en Mystic Falls, empecé a preguntarme si realmente existen aquí, pero luego otra vez, las hadas y yo soy una y supuestamente no existen, pero es un libro, así que si hay, no creo que sea aquí.

Estaba leyendo mi nuevo libro, cuando alguien se sentó en mi mesa ", Niklaus, hola ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?", le dije con una expresión confusa, sonrió de manera encantadora, "hola amor, perdona que te interrumpa en su libro "Klaus dijo sonriendo, puse mi libro sobre la mesa", no, está bien, es agradable volver a verte ", le dije pero sonreí,

"En cuanto a ti Elizabeth, ¿cómo estás? ", preguntó Klaus sonriendo de una manera amorosa, "mucho más acostumbrada a esta ciudad", le contesté sonriendo, "¿qué tipo de libro estás leyendo?", preguntó Klaus, "mmm… es un libro mítico, vampiros y criaturas diversas ", le contesté con una sonrisa pequeña", vampiros, existe aquí ", dijo Klaus sonriendo, tenía una expresión confusa,

""¿Qué quieres decir", le pregunté en una expresión de sorpresa y confusión, "¿alguna vez has oído hablar de más de mil años hemos sido creados?, es una lástima, pero eso es lo que esconde Damon Salvatore, Alaric Saltzman es un cazador de vampiros, Elena es un Doppel ganger , Katherine, su gemela es un vampiro, Tyler es un hombre lobo, soy un híbrido, Bonnie es bruja, pero por alguna razón que no sé, tú no sabes acerca del tema, todos ellos te mintieron ", respondió sonriendo Klaus.

"Buena broma, pero enviaban me vas a matar, ¿por qué eres tan amable conmigo", le pregunté en shock "Sé que es pronto para saber, pero, ya se habría enterado de la peor manera nunca", dijo Klaus en un con calma ", y porque me puedo le ha hecho, no sé por qué", dijo Klaus confundido, "todos me han mentido", le dije en una expresión de sorpresa, tomé mi bolso, deje un poco de dinero sobre la mesa y me fui.

Todos ellos me mintieron, tío Alaric, nadie me dijo nada, ¿por qué no?, pasé por el Mystic Grill, estaba confundido por qué no, al menos lo hacía, me encontré con alguien, Damon, le miré con horror y conmoción, "¿estás bien Beth, está todo bien" Damon preguntó: "todos ustedes me mintieron, eres un vampiro, ninguno de ustedes me dijo nada, ¿por qué?", le dije confundida y conmocionada.

Los ojos de Damon se abrieron como platos, "Porque su tío pensó que su más seguro para usted Beth, que acaba de llegar esta es tu tercer día, ¿quién te dijo?" Damon preguntó, " mantente lejos de mí, muy dentro de ti quizás te empecé a gustar, pero sé que esto es una pesadilla ", le dije con frialdad y salí de su vista, me dirigí a mi coche y me subí a él y me alejé. Me dirigí al bosque, y aparqué afuera, dejé mi bolso en el coche sólo tomó las llaves.

Empecé a caminar por el bosque, ¿por qué no me lo dijeron?, no soy débil, no lo sé, pero siento que mi vida es una mentira, no dejé de caminar durante horas, ya estaba oscureciendo, he comprobado la hora era 7:34 pm, a qué velocidad cambia la vida, aún no he pasado una semana aquí y ya me enteré de algo que yo no estoy seguro de querer demasiado, pero de nuevo, no sé.

Dejé mi camino porque aquí empecé a ruidos, entonces vi a alguien salir de las sombras, parecía Elena, excepto que estaba vestido diferente ", ¿quién es usted… Elena ? "Le pregunté confundida, "tal vez, o tal vez no, por supuesto, la sobrina del cazador de vampiros, soy Katherine, Elena es mi Doppel ganger "Katherine respondió sonriendo.

"No sé quién es usted, pero no tengo tiempo para hablar con alguien como tú", le dije con frialdad, "no digas que no lo hicieron, siento lástima por ti Elizabeth, que acaba de llegar y alguien tenía que arruinarlo ¿quién fue el? ¡Oh sí! Klaus, el híbrido intentando conseguir algo más ", dijo sonriendo Katherine, caminó lentamente hacia mí," que malos que eres tan bonita, pero tengo que matarte, estoy muriendo por una mordida " Katherine dijo sonriendo.

Mi expresión cambió a una de horror, me alejé un poco, cambió su cara, sus ojos se abrieron completamente negro con vetas negras alrededor de los ojos y los colmillos puntiagudos salieron, yo estaba en shock pero yo seguí caminando hacia atrás, se movió como una sombra, me agarró y me inmovilizó contra el árbol, me estaba ahogando, no podía respirar, estaba tratando de empujarla, pero ella era más fuerte que yo.

Se soltó de mí, caí de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire en mis pulmones, se arrodilló y vi su sonrisa, ella se inclinó y hundió sus dientes en mi cuello, fue doloroso, yo estaba tratando de empujarla de nuevo, me sentí como si estuviera perdiendo fuerza, me sentía débil y mareado, quitó los dientes de mi cuello y me tiró a un lado, todo iba negro, yo sólo era capaz de ver algo tirar a Katherine al suelo, y luego todo se volvió negro…

Damon POV

Me pregunto quién le dijo, ella parecía asustada y confundida, no la puedo ayudar pero quiero estar cerca de ella, eso lo explica todo, salí de Grill y me subí a mi coche, conduje por el camino que estaba entre medio de los bosques, si ya era bastante tarde, como casi las ocho de la noche, debe estar con Elena, me detuve porque vi el coche de Beth aparcado cerca de la carretera, me detuve y aparqué detrás de ella, me bajé y corrí hacia el bosque con mi velocidad.

Podía sentir Katherine aquí, ¡oh no!, corrí hasta que vi algo que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera, Katherine estaba bebiendo la sangre de Beth, Beth la intentó empujar a un lado, la rabia y la ira hervía dentro de mí, corrí y arrojé a Katherine a otro lado, ella estaba en el suelo, encontré algo en el suelo parecido a un puñal y sin pensarlo lo tomé, agarré a Katherine de su cuello y la empujé hacia el árbol, ella estaba como vampira descontrolada.

Yo sostenía la estaca de madera cerca de su pecho, ella estaba gruñéndome, yo sólo volví a ver a Beth en el suelo, sangrando, si no me doy prisa ella va a morir, y no puedo dejar que eso pase, nunca pensé que podría ser el amor a primera vista, suelto a Katherine y tiré el palo al suelo, Katherine sonrió, "¡oh Damon! La amas, aunque a mí ya no, ella está muriendo, su sangre era algo muy diferente al de un humano, lamento no haber bebido lo suficiente, pero bueno la sobrina del cazador de vampiros pronto va a estar muerta ", dijo Katherine sonriendo.

Podría matar a Katherine ahora mismo pero si lo hago, Beth morirá, ella está perdiendo mucha sangre, mi ángel morirá, Katherine sonrió y se fue más profundo en el bosque, acababa de tomar a Beth, ella comenzó a estar más pálida, la agarré y llevé en mis brazos a mi coche, corrí como una sombra y abrí la puerta del coche, y la puse en el asiento de pasajeros, entré en el coche , y la llevé al hospital lo más rápido que pude, minutos más tarde llegué allí, me salí de mi coche en la velocidad de vampiro y cerré la puerta, abrí la suya y la llevé en mis brazos, los latidos de su corazón se volvían cada vez más lento, cerré la puerta del coche con el pie.

Y me dirigí rápidamente a mi ritmo humano, entré en el hospital, encontré a un médico y le obligué a llamar a un doctor, le pidió a otras enfermeras que la llevara, le entregó a una enfermera, se fueron, esperé unos minutos, hasta que el médico se acercó a mí, "hola, la chica que te trajo, está en una habitación ya, perdió mucha sangre, ella está descansando ahora, si lo desea, puede entrar" dijo el doctor, me limité a asentir y me dirigió a su habitación.

La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, acababa de entrar, ella estaba descansando en paz, yo sólo estaba a su lado y le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad, le quité la aguja conectada a la muñeca, y la agarré en brazos y salimos del hospital como una sombra, el latido de su corazón era ahora estable, abrí la puerta del coche y la metí, le puse el cinturón de seguridad y cerré la puerta, y dio la vuelta y entré me dirigí a la casa de huéspedes.

Después de algunos minutos de conducir llegué a la casa de huéspedes, me bajé y caminé alrededor y la agarré en mis brazos, cerré la puerta del coche y me dirigí a la casa de huéspedes, la casa no estaba cerrada con llave, así que abrí la puerta, y la cerré detrás de mí, me dirigí al sofá rojo y la apoyé allí, agarré la manta blanca y la cubrí con ella, me senté a su lado, había un libro en la mesa junto al sofá, lo agarré y empecé a leerlo.

Después de unos minutos vi que se movió un poco, abrió sus hermosos ojos azules en una expresión de sorpresa.

Bloom POV

Todo era negro, pero empecé a ver algo blanco volando hacia mí, Daphne, "estás bien, no has muerto sólo has perdido el conocimiento, despertaras pronto, sólo recuerda yo siempre con estoy contigo", dijo Daphne susurrándome, yo estaba a punto de decir algo cuando desapareció, de repente abrí los ojos, no sabía dónde estaba, estaba un poco desorientada, mi espalda estaba apoyado en una almohada creo ", ¿Cómo te sientes, nena?" Damon dijo dulcemente: Lo miré y no pude evitar sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

Me dio un trago, yo bebí un poco y simplemente lo deje en mis manos, me sentía bastante débil", ¿quién es Katherine, y por qué? ", le pregunté en una expresión confusa, "bueno, Elena es como su hermana gemela, si vio, y yo no sé por qué pero sé que… lo que eres ", contestó a Damon con una curiosa expresión:" Yo soy…te reirás, es un secreto y mágico ", le dije," te refieres a una sirena, un duende o una bruja "Damon dijo sonriendo , "no soy una tonta sirena o una bruja, pero la magia es lo que soy, un poderoso ser de un cuento estúpido, lo sé, es gracioso, soy adoptado, mis verdaderos padres están muertos, vengo de un planeta diferente, soy un estúpida princesa de un planeta frío y muerto, nunca fui a un internado en Europa, fui a una escuela de hadas, sé que es divertido ", le dije con calma.

"mmm… una princesa, todavía no cambia nada de ti, siempre una no se presenta débil, o tienen fuertes deseos" dijo Damon sonriendo cariñosamente, me sonrió, "no voy a decir nada, pero no te asustes de mí, no voy a hacerte daño, yo no soy como Katherine, seamos amigos ", dijo Damon sonriendo dulcemente:" Está bien, supongo, pero por favor, que esto sea un secreto ", le dije," cualquier cosa por ti Beth, siento no haberte alertado sobre todo lo que sucede aquí, pero Ric pensó que era lo mejor para ti ", dijo Damon sonriendo y mirándome.

"Creo que todo el mundo tiene un secreto, incluso yo, dejé el lugar en el que estaba porque sé lo que soy, pero ya no siento que pertenezco allí, me siento como si la Tierra es mi casa y ninguna otra ", le dije mirando en él, "¿Tierra? ¿Hay más planetas?, me gustaría visitarlos en algún momento", dijo Damon sonriendo y luego se echó a reír mirando su copa.

"¿Sabes algo… Damon? durante estos días que he despertado, he sentido que alguien viene a mi habitación, ¿sabes quién podría ser?" Le pregunté sonriendo un poco, "¡oh sí! acerca de eso… Beth, tienes una bonita habitación" Damon respondió sonriendo, "¡fuiste tú!", le dije con una expresión confusa y mordiéndome el labio inferior.

"Lo siento Beth, pero me gusta estar cerca de ti, desde que te vi por primera vez" Damon dijo mirando al suelo, "No me importa…es solo que me siento seguro, aunque yo no sabía que eras tú, importa estar esta noche, pero amigos sólo "le dije ahogando en mis palabras y mirando a la mi copa", como amigos, por supuesto Eli" Damon dijo sonriendo un poco.

"¡oh no!, en mi coche, dejé ahí todo lo que tenía", le dije en estado de shock al darme cuenta de que dejé mi coche cerca del bosque, "no te preocupes lo recogeré a primera hora de la mañana y después lo dejaré en tu casa, ¿tienes la llave Beth?" Damon preguntó mirándome serio, asentí, miré en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y saqué la llave y se la di a él, tal vez, no sé por qué pero puedo enamorarme de Damon pero estoy asustado de salir herido, pero esta vez por un vampiro.

"Debo ir a casa o se preocuparán por mí", le dije con calma y con una pequeña sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza, me levanté del sofá y dejé el vaso sobre la mesa, me sentía un poco débil, pero no como antes, abrió la puerta, salimos, cerró la puerta principal de entrada de la casa, nos subimos a su coche y se dirigió a mi casa, yo estaba en silencio todo el viaje.

Me dieron de su coche y subió los escalones del porche, llamé al timbre de la puerta, Damon estaba de pie detrás de mí, Stefan abrió, él nos miró confundido: "Sé que los vampiros necesitan una bienvenida para entrar en casa" dije sonriendo un poco, los ojos de Stefan estaban en estado de shock, entramos, Elena estaba sentada en el sofá, me senté en el otro sofá.

Stefan y Damon entraron en la sala de estar, Damon se sentó junto a mí, junto a Stefan Elena "le dijiste sobre lo que somos nosotros" Stefan preguntó enojado y mirando a Damon, "por favor, mamá, no me mires así, me siento horrible "Damon dijo en tono burlón y sonriendo," ¿qué están diciendo?" Elena preguntó mirando confundida a los hermanos, "mmm… sé que usted es un Doppel ganger de Katherine, su antepasado, Niklaus, es un híbrido, y Stefan y Damon son vampiros al igual que Caroline, Bonnie Tyler y Niklaus, que este necesita mi sangre, el tío de Ric y originales los "dije mirando con una expresión dolida y confundida,

Los ojos de Elena se ensancharon al igual que los de Stefan ", ¿cómo en tan poco tiempo has averiguado todo eso?" Stefan preguntó con una expresión de sorpresa, "Katherine" Yo le respondí mirando las manos con una expresión en blanco, "mmm… bueno… debías enterarte pronto de esto ", dijo Elena sonriendo un poco y con una expresión de sorpresa:" ¡Quiero saber sobre los vampiros!, ¿es necesario que sea invitado a entrar en cada casa? ", le dije con una expresión de preocupación, pero me calmé.

"No en las casas de vampiros, una vez que nos invitan no puedes sacarnos fuera, el ajo no nos afecta, dormimos, comemos y bebemos como los humanos, bebemos sangre humana , con excepción de Bonnie, tenemos reflejo, la luz del sol nos quema, pero tenemos anillos , la verbena nos lastima , pero si tú la bebes no te afecta en lo absoluto, la mordedura de un hombre lobo nos mata, al igual que una daga en el corazón lo hace ", explicó Damon sonriendo a mí, yo seguía mirando mis manos.

"Oh bueno saber, tan súper velocidad, curación rápida, fuerte, ¿no es así" Le pregunté tranquilamente mirando a Stefan, él asintió con la cabeza, "convincente" Stefan respondió mirando confundido a mí, "mmm… tengo que salir", dijo Damon sonriendo un poco, todos asintieron, salió de la casa tan rápido como una sombra, supongo que fue a buscar mi coche, me fui directamente a mi habitación, realmente necesitaba desempaquetar, podía hacerlo ahora, tomé todo mi equipaje y empecé a desempacar, después de treinta minutos terminé, fui a mi armario y tome unos simples pantalones de pijama de color rosa y una camisa de manga larga de algodón, entré al baño donde me cambié la ropa.

Terminé de cambiarme, y me acerqué al lavabo del baño, puse mi ropa usada en la basura y me quite el maquillaje, até el pelo en una cola de caballo y salí, Damon estaba en mi cama, con mi bolso y las llaves del coche en mi tocador, "gracias", dije sonriendo un poco, "a tu servicio " Damon dijo sonriendo, yo rodé los ojos, y me acerqué a la cama, me senté junto a Damon, y me cubrió con el edredón.

Yo estaba frente a Damon, me sonrió, estaba bastante somnolienta, dijo "buenas noches Beth" dijo Damon sonriente, segundos después me quedé dormido, al lado de Damon.

* * *

**Hello!**

**Espero les haya gustado.  
**

**Próxima actualización 24 a 27 de Enero  
**


	5. Regreso

Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo en menos de un día que actualicé. Como lo prometí espero les guste.

* * *

O.O.O

Las Winx y los Especialistas se reunieron en la cocina para desayunar, Flora y Musa lo estaban preparando.

-Vamos a ver cómo nos va en nuestro primer día del colegio- dijo Helia comiendo su desayuno, estaba preocupado sobre su primer día y si sería extraño que muchos chicos ingresaran juntos a la preparatoria tan de repente.

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, Bloom estará ahí, solo esperemos que no tenga ningún nuevo novio, Sky- dijo Riven sonriendo y comiendo una fruta mientras Sky lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Hay que darnos prisa, se nos hará tarde para la escuela, no queremos dar una mala impresión ¿o sí?- preguntó Brandon mientras todos negaron con la cabeza.

Terminaron de comer y tomaron sus pertenencias, mochilas, cuadernos y bolígrafos, sin olvidar las llaves se fueron caminando a la escuela.

O.O.O

Bloom POV

Me desperté y Damon seguía durmiendo en mi cama, se veía tan tranquilo, me levanté lentamente y fui a mi bolso mientras sacaba mi teléfono, revisé la hora 6:45 am, lo volví a guardar y me dirigí a mi armario y tomé una blusa de encaje floral en color azul oscuro, una chaqueta de cuero marrón, unos pantalones ajustados de color blanco y unas botas altas de cuña de cuero marrón, entré a la ducha y me di un rápido baño caliente.

Me puse mi ropa y mi cabello lo sequé de golpe, lo peiné hacia abajo y lo deje ondulado natural, me puse un poco de rímel y brillo labial de sabor melocotón después de lavarme mis dientes y salí. Damon ya estaba despierto.

-Deberías ir a cambiarte- dije mirándole un poco nerviosa pero sonriendo un poco. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué tal si te llevo a la escuela?-preguntó Damon sonriendo, no pude evitar sonreír- me lo debes-asentí con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ve ahora Damon-dije sonriendo un poco, él asintió y sonrió, pero primero me besó en la mejilla y se fue como una sombra por la ventana abierta, me sonrojé un poco y me sonreí a mí misma. Tomé mi cartera, mi teléfono celular y salí de mi habitación. Bajé las escaleras, tío Ric y Elena estaban en la cocina hablando, puse mi teléfono en mi bolso y lo dejé en el sofá. Entré en la cocina mientras sonreía.

-Entonces… ya lo sabes Beth-dijo Alaric viéndome con cara de preocupación e intentando sonreír un poco.

-Sí… sé que eres un cazador de vampiros, ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho?- le pregunté con calma pero una expresión de confusión en mi rostro.

-Pensé que era más seguro para ti Beth, este mundo es peligroso para ti- explicó Alaric – Elena sabe lo peligroso que es.

-Tal vez no tenía que saber lo suficiente por lo menos, tío Ric, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para estar en este mundo, no soy un vampiro o cualquier otra cosa, pero puedo vivir en este mundo misterioso y sobrenatural.- le respondí.

-Lo siento Beth, tal vez lo mejor sea no guardarte ningún secreto, pero… ¿Quién te dijo?- Alaric preguntó.

-Digamos que… un amigo-le respondí sonriendo un poco.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, nos vemos luego, Beth y Elena- dijo el tío Ric sonriendo y salió de la cocina, escuchamos la puerta abrir y cerrarse.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora que lo sabes todo?- preguntó Elena mientras sonreía, ella estaba comiendo una manzana.

-Mejor saber que no hacerlo- tomé una manzana verde y la mordí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, alguien bajó corriendo por las escaleras, era Jeremy que había salido a toda prisa de la casa, nosotras solo nos encogimos de hombros, un par de segundos después sonó el timbre y Elena fue a abrir, eran Stefan y Damon, ¡vaya, que rápido!

Damon estaba vestido con una camisa de vestir negra con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y jeans negros con zapatos de vestir negros, algunos botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados y tenía una chaqueta de cuero negro.

Elena sonrió y saltó a los brazos de Stefan, Damon me sonrió.

-Debemos irnos ahora Elena- Stefan dijo sonriendo, ella asintió con la cabeza y tras tomar su bolso se fue con Stefan.

-Vamos Beth- dijo Damon sonriendo

-Solo tomo mi bolso y nos vamos- dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba al sofá. Tras salir ambos y cerrar la puerta de la casa con llave, Damon sonrió y caminó delante de mí para abrirme la puerta de su coche, me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Luego él entró en el auto.

Después de unos minutos de conducción llegamos de la escuela, bajamos de su coche, se me acercó y me miró.

-Hermosa, vendré por ti después de la escuela, quizás-dijo Damon sonriendo

-Quizás te pueda decir algo más sobre ti, Damon, solo que estaría bien para mí sin trucos*-repliqué sonriendo un poco, él me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Besó mi mejilla otra vez y entró en su coche dejándome sonrojada.

-Adiós hermosa- dijo Damon desde su coche.

Mordí mi labio inferior, me puse mis gafas de sol y entré a la escuela rumbo a la oficina principal, estaba ocupada con un chico, antes de que terminara me quité los lentes.

-Sobrina-dijo sonriendo la secretaria

-Pensé que era Elizabeth Peters Saltzman- dije con una amplia sonrisa

-Sabíamos que alguien vendría, así que era mejor que te dijéramos así. Mi nombre es Karen-dijo- ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Necesito unos libros-contesté

-Espera aquí, ahora los traigo-dijo. Parecía tener no más de cuarenta años, cabello rubio de complexión delgada y una persona de pocas palabras. Escuché la puerta abrirse y me puse mis gafas.

Puse atención en pagar por los libros primero, no en las personas que entraron a la oficina. Salí y un grupo de deportistas se acercaron a mí.

-Tú eres la chica nueva, Elizabeth Saltzman- preguntó un chico de ojos verdes, me recordaba un poco a Brandon.

-mmm… sí. Cualquier cosa en que pueda ayudarles-dije sonriéndoles, me quité los lentes, tenían una extraña expresión. Se parecía bastante a cuando Brandon vio a Stella en su baile de presentación ante la sociedad.

-Soy Kendall Davis- un chico de cabello rubio sucio y ojos color avellana dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Bueno… me tengo que ir a clase adiós- dije sonriendo y me fui a mi casillero, puse mi cartera, apagué mi teléfono, tome el libro de la clase, la pluma y el cuaderno. Caroline se acercó a mí.

-Hey Beth, buenos días. Mañana iremos a comprar vestidos para el concurso de Mystic Falls, ¿Por qué no entras? Te podría inscribir- dijo Caroline alegre.

-Está bien, suena divertido- contesté sonriendo- si iré a comprar un vestido

-Está bien, ¿quién será su acompañante?- preguntó Caroline

-mmm… todavía no lo sé, quizás le diga a Matt –contesté un poco confundida

-Mañana después de la escuela, iremos de compras, te inscribiré mañana- dijo Caroline sonriendo emocionada- e iremos en el mío.

-mmm… está bien. Debería ir a clase-dije sonriendo

-Caroline, ¿Qué sucederá con Bekah? –le pregunté confundida

-Sabes acerca de nosotros, así que ella está de vuelta en su tumba, ella quiso escapar cuando Klaus trató de dormirla- Caroline susurró nerviosa.

-¡Wow! Cada vez este mundo se vuelve más raro para mí pero bueno, debemos ir a clase ahora, antes de meternos en problemas- dije confundida pero sonriente.

Cerré mi casillero y puse mis gafas en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta con mi teléfono y me dirigí al aula.

O.O.O

Winx POV

Entraron a la escuela y muchas personas los miraban fijamente. Los comentarios se podían oír con claridad, específicamente los chicos.

-Esas chicas no son tan bonitas como la nueva chica- dijo un chico de cabello negro haciendo enojar a Stella que por poco y no replicó solo porque Brandon la detuvo. Se dirigieron a la oficina y vieron a una chica de cabello cobrizo, solo no le pudieron ver la cara porque llevaba gafas de sol.

Entonces una señora con libros regresó.

-Aquí los tienes- dijo la señora de la oficina, la chica sonrió, Brandon, Sky y Stella intentaron ver su cara. Ellos dos solo querían ver la chica misteriosa, solo que la vieron desde atrás, por su forma de vestir era hermosa. Sky tenía un sentimiento extraño, como si ya la conociera.

Después ella salió de la oficina y por el cristal de la puerta alcanzaron a ver a un montón de chicas que se acercaron a la chica. Ellos dejaron de verla debido a la molestia en el rostro de los Winx.

-Sky, no vinimos a buscar una novia terrestre, vinimos a buscar a Bloom- dijo Stella molesta con una mano en la cadera.

Sky rodó sus ojos y volteó a otro lado. La señora de la oficina le sonrió.

-Deben ser los estudiantes de Florida- dijo sonriente. A Sky y a Brandon le dio los papeles y los libros. A Musa y a Helia otros, a Timmy y Stella, a Nabu y Aisha, a Flora y a Riven. Tecna los repartió mientras todos asentían. Tomaron los horarios correspondientes y el número de sus casilleros, todos estaban juntos, así que los revisaron para ver si se encontraban en buen estado. Sky y Brandon estaban en avanzado al igual que Tecna, Musa, Timmy, Flora, Aisha, Riven, Helia y Nabu. Solo Stella estaba en el más bajo de todos. Pusieron las mochilas dentro, dejaron sus bolígrafos, cuadernos y teléfonos apagados. Sky, Brandon, Flora y Riven tenían Historia a la primera hora. Stella tenía Literatura, Helia, Musa, Aisha y Nabu tenían álgebra; mientras Timmy y Tecna tenían ciencias. Todos se separaron y fueron a sus respectivas clases.

O.O.O

Sky POV

Me pregunto si Bloom estará en esta escuela o incluso en mi propia clase. Entramos al aula y había un profesor alto de cabello rubio oscuro que parecía tener casi treinta y cinco años. Todo el mundo nos miraba con interés.

-Bienvenidos a la clase de Historia- dijo el profesor de Historia. Era el tío de la chica que habíamos visto en recepción.

-Bonnie, puedes venir por favor-dijo él.

-¿Sí? dijo una de piel oscura chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-¿Puedes llamar a Beth, tengo que decirle algo acerca de Klaus?... Necesita saberlo antes de la clase.- Ella asintió y salió de la habitación.-Tomen asiento- dijo.

Entonces Bonnie entró seguida de esa chica y se nos dio la espalda, ni siquiera podíamos ver su rostro, por alguna razón me siento atraída por ella, le susurró algo al oído, ella asintió y se fue.

-Adiós, nena-dijo un muchacho.

-Reloj, por favor-dijo en serio Brandon- tengo saber quién es ella para hablar con ella.

-Y Stella- le contesté molesto antes de que la clase empezara.

O.O.O

Bloom POV

Chicos… Caminé hasta mi casillero cuando mi clase ya había terminado. He pensado en teñirme el cabello, jamás volvería a ser pelirroja, sería de un color rubio dorado… Eso es lo que haré, ya sea por medio de magia o un salón de belleza, el color desaparecería en aproximadamente un mes. Cambiaré mi color de cabello lo más pronto posible.

Abrí mi casillero y saqué mi libro de Historia Avanzada. Tenía clases con mi tío Ric, nadie de los que conocía solo Stefan y Matt. Cuando terminó la clase salí y me dirigí a mi casillero, puse mis libros dentro pero solo dejé afuera el de álgebra para hacer los deberes, era la única tarea que me habían dado hoy. Tomé mi cuaderno, mi bolígrafo, mis gafas de sol y mi bolso de cuero.

Me puse mis gafas de sol y cerré mi casillero, ya oía a gente caminando hacia mí, seguí caminando hasta que vi a Matt caminar hacia mí.

-Beth, quería preguntarte si querías ir conmigo a la celebración-preguntó sonriendo nerviosamente mientras yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me alejé para atravesar las puertas principales de la escuela.

Damon estaba de pie delante de su coche esperándome, le sonrió un poco a él mientras caminaba en su dirección.

-¿Quieres saber cómo trabajamos?- Damon dijo sonriendo, yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-No… quería cambiar el color de mi cabello… no me gusta el color… Damy-le contesté sonriendo.

-Un cambio de imagen, te llevaré a la peluquería, pero que no sea de color rosa o naranja- dijo riendo.

–Nunca, ni siquiera lo pienses… prefiero el rubio, ese es el que quiero- respondí mientras entraba en el auto y ponía mis cosas en el piso del auto para después ponerme el cinturón. Después Damon entró y sonrió.

-Vamos, futura rubia o… Barbie-dijo Damon sonriéndome y guiñándome un ojo, yo rodé mis ojos. Condujo hasta el mejor salón de belleza de Mystic Falls. Se estacionó y dijo:

-Estaré en Mystic Grill, nos vemos ahí.- dijo él sonriéndome y guiñándome un ojo otra vez. Tomé mi bolso y caminé hacia el establecimiento.

-Hola, bienvenida. ¿Qué podemos hacer hoy por ti? -Preguntó la mujer castaña sonriendo.

-Podría cambiar el color de mi cabello, a un color rubio claro- contesté sonriendo.

Una hora después la estilista ya había terminado y me dirigí a pagarle a la chica encargada de la registradora. Me veía diferente, mis ojos resaltaban más y con mi piel blanca sin imperfecciones, me veía bastante mejor. Y mi cabello era largo hasta mi cintura. Salí y me puse mis gafas de sol de nuevo.

Caminé por la ciudad en dirección a Mystic Grill. Entré y todo el mundo volteó a verme, la mayoría eran hombres, excepto Damon. Me acerqué a él que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos, le toqué el hombro.

-Hola Damon- le dije sonriendo y cuando se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡Wow! ¿Seguro que eres un ángel? Antes parecías uno pero ahora ¡wow!- dijo Damon sonriendo.

-Gracias Damon- le dije sonriendo.

Después de que él terminara su bebida me llevó a casa, salí de su carro y caminé por las escaleras del porche, con mis libros en la mano derecha, mientras abría la puerta y la cerraba detrás de mí con llave. Subí las escaleras y oí a Elena y Stefan hablando en su cuarto. Entré al mío y encontré a Damon acostado en mi cama, yo solo cerré mi puerta y puse mis libros y la mochila en el mi tocador. Me di la vuelta y lo miré fijamente.

-No se supone que volverías a tu casa- dije levantando la ceja

-No… estoy aburrido- dijo Damon sonriendo, rodé mis ojos mientras tomaba mi libro de álgebra y mi computadora portátil junto con una pluma, me senté en la cama junto a él que estuvo en silencio todo el tiempo, después de treinta minutos terminé los problemas y cerré el libro y el cuaderno en la mesa del tocador.

Vi la hora en mi reloj, eran las 6:45 pm. Oí a mi tío Alaric llamándome desde abajo. Me fui dejando a Damon en mi habitación, bajé las escaleras pensando que mi tío se sorprendería de mi cambio de imagen. Entré en la cocina, Elena, Jeremy y el tío Ric me vieron fijamente, Jeremy sonreía divertido.

-¿Beth, eres tú?- el tío Ric preguntó confundido.

-Alaric es Beth, me gusta, te ves diferente- respondió Elena sonriéndome.

-Si tío Ric, yo solo quería algo diferente- le contesté sonriendo mientras el asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres pizza de pimientos verdes?-preguntó sonriendo el tío Ric, asentí con la cabeza y me serví un trozo en un plato blanco, tomé una botella de agua y después de media hora acabamos de comer y empezamos a platicar.

-¿Has visto a los nuevos estudiantes? Son seis chicos y cinco chicas: dos rubios, dos morenos y tenían colores de cabello diferentes. Los chicos son bastante guapos y las chicas son muy lindas- dijo Elena.

-Oh no… No los he visto pero tal vez los vea mañana-le contesté.

-Son mis alumnos, Beth y Elena- indicó Alaric mientras Elena y yo lavábamos los platos.

Después de eso nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, Damon seguía ahí acostado en mi cama.

-¿Acaso no tienes un vida, Damon?- le pregunté con una expresión molesta.

-Pues sí pero me aburro- contestó-¿Por qué no hablamos un poco?

-Entonces, ¿Quién es Katherine?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba en mi cama

-Bueno… hace más de cien años conocí a una chica idéntica a Elena, Stefan fue obligado a amarla pero realmente lo hacía. Ella nos alimentaba con su sangre, pero ella nos utilizó, era una vampiresa, una noche pensamos que se había suicidado y ambos nos culpamos al otro y nos matamos el uno al otro, así nos convertimos en vampiros y cada uno siguió su camino- explicó Damon con calma.

-Entonces tú aún la quieres, ¿qué sucedió después?- le pregunté tranquilamente.

-Bueno, cuando pensábamos que ella estaba muerta y enterrada en una tumba, pasé años en busca de ella, en los cuales Stefan y yo nunca nos vimos el uno al otro, hasta unos años después, en ese tiempo mi tutor, Sage, me enseño a beber sangre humana y a tener control sobre ello- explicó Damon sonriendo un poco y con una expresión dulce.

-Pero… ¿todavía la amas?- le pregunté con tranquilidad.

-En lo absoluto, dejé de amarla hace tiempo. Al principio sentía algo por Elena pero era solo porque ella se parece a Katherine. ¿Qué ocurre contigo? –dijo Damon como si estuviese recordando algo.

-Ser alguien que supuestamente no tengo ganas de ser. Me enamoré de un príncipe azul pero él me usó y luego volvió con esa bruja. Según él me quiere pero que gano con quizás amarlo, y la verdad completamente tal vez yo estaba enamorada de la idea cursi del amor pero nunca me sentí como en casa, mi vida es aquí, no ahí en ese lugar- le respondí tranquilamente sin tener ganas de llorar o enojarme.

-Quizás, pero tú estás aquí ahora. Nueva vida y eres rubia. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?- Damon dijo sonriendo y logrando que yo rodara mis ojos.

Me explicó el asunto de que eran los originales como por dos horas seguidas, vi la hora en el teléfono. ¡Demonios! Ya eran las 10:24 pm. Entré a mi armario y tomé una blusa de manga larga de algodón en color rosa y un pantalón de pijama a cuadros en blanco, fui al cuarto de baño y me cambié para después atar mi cabello en una coleta alta.

Puse mi ropa sucia en el cesto al lado del lavadero y me lavé los dientes. Me quité mis botas y las dejé en el baño. Salí y me metí en la cama. Damon estaba recostado junto a mí, por alguna razón, las noches en que no sabía que él se quedaba y ayer… me sentía tan segura. Damon cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, me quedé mirándole fijamente a la cara pero yo también me quedé dormida.

O.O.O

Damon POV

Beth parece un ángel con su nuevo color rubio de cabello, realmente jamás me han gustado las rubias, pero ella es y será una excepción a mi gusto. No lo sé, pero me siento tan extraño, en esta especial relación intensa con su pasión y su fuerza… _**me estoy enamorando de ella**._ Yo, Damon Salvatore estoy enamorándome de la sobrina de Ric, lo que sí podría decir es que ni siquiera creo que ella sea un hada… es más un ángel para mí.

Fingí dormir durante unos momentos hasta que ella se quedase dormida. Observo su hermoso rostro, el olor de ella me atrapa, es tan adictivo, incluso mucho más que Elena. Luego de unos minutos de seguir observándola me quedé dormido.

Sky POV

Brandon y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación acostados en nuestras camas, todos los demás ya se habían ido a dormir.

-Sky has visto a la sobrina del profesor de Historia-preguntó Brandon feliz- he preguntado a varios chicos y dicen que ella es realmente hermosa.

-Me gustaría conocerla. Tal vez lo hagamos mañana- dije sonriendo un poco, pero vine aquí para regresar con Bloom, no a ligar.

-Estoy cansado. Buenas noches Brandon- le dije con sueño y luego me dormí.

* * *

**Wow! Cada vez hay más química entre Damon y Beth. Pero Sky aun sigue ahí rondando y que decir de Brandon que se ha interesado en conocer a nuestra protagonista. **

**Apuesto a que muchas ya quieren beso entre Damon y Beth, pero no se preoucupen cada vez estamos más cerca del beso entre ellos dos.  
**

**Bueno esta historia tiene unos 28 capitulos, si quitamos las notas de autor y otras cosas.  
**

**Hasta pronto. Espero terminarlo antes de entrar a la escuela.  
**

**Bye!  
**


	6. Presentandos de nuevo

O.O.O

Bloom POV

Cuando desperté Damon seguía a mi lado, fui a mi armario y saqué unos jeans azul oscuro ajustados, una blusa rosa de cuello redondo con detalles de lentejuelas, una chaqueta de cuero negro y botas de cuero negro. Entré al baño, me cepillé los dientes y me di una ducha, salí y me sequé el cuerpo y el cabello lo dejé en su estilo ondulado.

Me puse la ropa y las botas, me maquillé con rímel, un poco de brillo labial sabor durazno de color rosa y un poco de sombras de ojos y rubor. Es raro, cuando me maquillo con colores suaves mis ojos resaltan más, salí del baño. En mi tocador había una nota era de Damon:

"Lo siento, tenía que volver a mi casa, nos vemos luego."

"Damon"

Puse la nota en el espejo del tocador, tomé mi cartera de cuero, cuaderno, pluma y teléfono celular y las guarde en mi bolso. Arreglé mi cama y tan pronto como terminé, salí de mi habitación.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, tomé una manzana verde y me la empecé a comer, Elena y Jeremy bajaron mientras el tío Ric salía de la casa.

-Buenos días Beth, ¿Caroline también vendrá por ti?- preguntó Elena sonriendo

-Buenos días. Sí, después de la escuela iremos a comprar nuestros vestidos- contesté sonriendo.

-Oh sí. Ella me llamó anoche y me dijo que ya nos había inscrito en el concurso de señorita Mystic Falls- dijo Elena sonriendo.

Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí, ella tomó una pera y empezó a comerla. Minutos después escuchamos llegar un coche, ambas cogimos nuestras cosas, salimos junto con Jeremy que aún estaba ahí y subimos los tres al coche, eran Caroline y Bonnie.

-¿Nuevo color de cabello?- Caroline dijo llena de vida- ¡me encanta! Ser rubia es mejor.

-Te ves bien Beth- dijo Bonnie- nos debemos ir ya Caroline.

Después de unos minutos nos bajamos en la escuela cuando Caroline ya había aparcado, Caroline se fue con Tyler, Elena con Stefan, que ya estaba dentro de la escuela, Bonnie y yo caminamos hacia dentro, hasta que llegó el novio de Bonnie y se fueron juntos. Entonces caminé sola hasta mi casillero. Me estaba cansando las miradas que me dirigían.

Me dirigí a mi casillero y al llegar lo abrí para guardar mi laptop y mi mochila. Oí pisadas acercándose a mí y unos segundos después me tocaron el hombro, me di vuelta para ver a mi pesadilla… eran las Winx y los Especialistas, Sky estaba entre ellos pero no me habían reconocido en lo absoluto. Sonreí a ellos y traté de no reaccionar, porque si hacía lo contrario se darían cuenta de que soy yo.

-Hola, ¿quiénes son?- dije sonriendo mientras veía a Matt y a Tyler acercarse a mí.

-Son los nuevos Beth- dijo Tyler sonriendo, Matt prácticamente estaba babeando.

-¡Oh sí! Elena me dijo acerca de ustedes- dije sonriendo un poco- ¿Tyler, no estabas con Caroline?- volví a sonreí, los chicos parecían estar a punto de babear y las Winx parecían estar celosas

-¡Oh! Bueno, adiós Matt, Beth… ¿vienes Matt o te quedaras babeando aquí? –Tyler dijo sonriendo y haciendo ruborizar al aludido.

-Adiós Matt y Tyler- les dijo sonriendo y después salieron de mi vista.

-Eres la sobrina del profesor de Historia, ¿correcto?- dijo Brandon sonriendo nerviosamente

-Sí… por eso Saltzman es mi apellido, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-dije sonriendo pero con cierto veneno en mi voz-

-Brandon Johnson, él es Riven, Timmy, Tecna, Aisha, Sky, Musa, Helia, Nabu, Flora y Stella, mi novia- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Bueno. Hola soy Elizabeth Saltzman, bienvenidos- dije sonriendo, Sky parecía nervioso. Tenía ganas de mandarlo de regreso con Diaspro.

-¿Podría ayudarles en algo?- dije sonriendo amablemente pero por dentro sentía que me moría-

-Mmm… no gracias, estamos bien-contestó nervioso Sky y levanté mis cejas un poco.

-Bueno… tengo que ir a mi clase así que adiós- dije mientras tomaba mis cosas y cerraba mi casillero y caminaba rumbo a mi clase. Estaba destrozada por dentro.

Debí haberlo sospechado, ellos vinieron por mí. Entré a la clase y me senté.

O.O.O

Winx POV

-Vieron lo que hizo… nos habló de esa manera y les sonrió a todos los chicos excepto a Sky- Musa dijo enojada y celosa a la vez.

-Me encantó su ropa pero ella estaba coqueteando con ustedes- dijo Stella celosa y molesta.

-Vamos, ella no lo quiso hacer, en absoluto, vamos a clase- dijo Riven sonriendo dulcemente a Musa, quien asintió y se fueron a sus clases.

O.O.O

Sky POV

¡Wow! Ella es hermosa… pero porque tengo un sentimiento familiar y ella me recuerda a alguien. Pero su cabello y su estilo son diferentes, incluso su forma de ser… no puede ser mi Bloom. Esta chica es más, no sé, fuerte y en cierto modo superficial para mí, pero también parece ser alguien dulce, gentil, amable y cariñosa. Siento una extraña conexión con ella. Debo y quiero conocerla mejor.

Pero también los chicos parecen estar interesados en ella, pero ellos tienen novias, entonces desde que lastimé a Bloom, dudo que ella sea mi novia. Pero no me daré por vencido en la búsqueda de mi Bloom, aún no, no hasta que me diga que no quiere volverme a ver o que ya no me ame. Tomé mi libro y me dirigí al aula, cuando entré vi que había una silla vacía al lado de Elizabeth, ella estaba sentada sola en su mesa. Me armé de valor y con mis posibilidades y me senté a su lado mientras sonreía nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Mmm… sí- contesté sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Entonces, tranquilízate- dijo y rodó sus ojos.

-Bueno clase. He visto tus notas y me preguntaba si quería tener un poco de crédito extra ayudando a algún compañero-dijo sonriendo la profesora.

-Sí, por supuesto- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa forzada.

-Entonces, vamos a empezar la clase- dijo sonriendo.

Yo no quiero obligar a esta chica para que me ayude aunque por otra parte pero por otra parte me gustaría averiguar que tiene ella que hace babear a cada chico de esta escuela y que hace que todas las chicas deseen ser como ella, Stella o el resto de las Winx. La clase comenzó.

O.O.O

Bloom POV

¡Genial! Me encantaría ayudar a destrozar a ese patético príncipe de Eracklyon o de donde quiera que ese idiota venga, lo único que quería era quemarlo volverlo cenizas. La clase terminó y con prisa sin olvidar mis cosas me dirigí a mi casillero a guardar mi libro de Literatura, ya era la hora del almuerzo.

Realmente tengo que comprar un teléfono nuevo, ha dejado de ser seguro que aún use el antiguo o podrían localizarme más fácil. De reojo vi que Brandon, Riven y Sky se acercaban a mí. ¡Por favor que tengan una clase juntos! Trato de dejar mi antigua vida pero esta vuelve otra vez. Caroline se acercó a mí.

-Beth, recuerda que después de clases iremos de compras- dijo Caroline llena de vida.

-Está bien, Caroline- le dije sonriendo, ella estaba emocionada.

-Entonces iremos ¡rubias de compras!- dijo notablemente alegra.

-Supongo Caroline- dije sonriendo un poco.

-Entonces debemos ir a almorzar, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Stefan y Tyler- dijo Caroline alegre, asentí y sonreí.

-Solo tengo que hacer algo primero Caroline- dije con una sonrisa tímida.

-Tienes cinco minutos, así que date prisa- Caroline dijo sonriendo y se alejó.

Unos segundos después ellos se acercaron a mí, tuve que fingir una sonrisa, aunque resultó más una mueca.

-Hola- dijo Brandon en una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hola. Bueno me tengo que ir. ¿Necesitan algo?- dije forzando mi sonrisa.

-Bueno… ya que me vas a ayudar, ¿Dónde nos veremos? En una cafetería, una biblioteca o algo así- preguntó Sky nervioso y rascándose la frente.

-¿Qué tal si me das tu dirección? Te daría mi número de teléfono pero está roto y no he conseguido uno nuevo. Pero a la seis iré.- le dije sonriendo falsamente.

Como si realmente tuviera ganas de ser la tutora de este idiota. Sacó una pluma y Brandon le dio un papel y comenzó a escribir.

-Aquí esta nuestra dirección- dijo Sky sonriendo de una manera encantadora, la misma que me conquistó pero que ahora quiero borrar.

-Entonces adiós- dije intentando sonreír y me fui a la cafetería y me senté en la mesa junto con Elena, Stefan y Matt.

Hablamos durante todo el almuerzo y después nos fuimos a nuestras clases, ya sea Riven, Tecna o Timmy, había algo extraño en ellos. A Sky lo habían trasladado a Avanzado porque no era malo en Historia. Pero no les hice caso. Me senté con Stefan ya que Elena no estaba en esta clase conmigo. Por alguna razón, el tío Ric nos asignó una tarea a toda la clase relacionada con la guerra. Por suerte Stefan era mi pareja y teníamos que hacerlo en tres días.

Fui a mi casillero y saqué mi bolso, no necesitaba algún cuaderno ya que tenía uno en casa, cerré mi casillero y alcancé a ver a las Winx y a los Especialistas caminando y mientras solo sonreía. Abrí la puerta y me dirigí al coche de Caroline, Bonnie y Elena ya estaban esperándola a ella y a Caroline, quien unos segundos después llego, entramos al auto y condujo rumbo a la ciudad.

Caroline estaciono frente a una boutique, cada una excepto Bonnie nos probamos cinco vestidos. Ella ya tenía su vestido guardado en casa. Me probé un vestido largo con escote en forma de corazón de color claro. Uno lila con un solo hombro. Y uno de color amarillo claro estilo halter que llegaba hasta el suelo.

Elena eligió un vestido de color azul marino oscuro de tirantes sin mangas que llegaba hasta el suelo. El de Caroline era largo y liso de color verde jade con escote de corazón. Mientras que el mío era color blanco perla con escote en v y una cinta plateada en la cintura y con tirantes y con escote en la espalda, con detalles de gasa y que era largo hasta el suelo, bastante formal. Antes de salir pagamos los vestidos.

Luego me acompañaron a la tienda de tecnología para comprar un IPhone y un número nuevo. Tras pagar salimos. Yo traía dos bolsas, una grande que contenía mi vestido y la otra pequeña que era mi nuevo teléfono.

Vi la hora en mi viejo teléfono, eran 4:46 pm, nos dirigimos a nuestra casa, nos bajamos y despedimos para luego entrar, Stefan y Damon estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala, subí las escaleras y fui directo a mi armario a guardar mi vestido. Saqué mi nuevo teléfono y lo encendí, era menos avanzado que el que tenía pero aquí era el más nuevo.

Registré todos los contactos que tenía de Mystic Falls para después apagar el otro y guardarlo en el fondo de mi armario. Tomé mi bolso, mi nuevo teléfono y bajé las escaleras, ellos estaban hablando de Klaus.

-¿A dónde vas Beth?-preguntó Elena sonriendo.

-Soy la tutora de un estudiante para obtener créditos extras. Me tengo que ir- dijo sonriendo mientras salía y bajaba las escaleras del porche.

Me dirigí al coche y Damon apareció en mi camino como una sombra.

-Voy contigo Beth- dijo sonriendo pero con un tono serio. Mi rostro se mostró confundido mientras el reía y tomaba las llaves de mi coche. Suspiré y entré en el asiento de pasajeros mientras él en el del conductor. Nos pusimos el cinturón y le di la dirección.

Después de varios minutos de conducir llegamos a la casa, de un suave color amarillo y de dos pisos, bastante parecida en el tamaño a la en que Elena y yo vivimos. Damon se estacionó y bajó del coche, yo también lo hice, caminé por delante de él, toqué el timbre de la puerta.

-Damon, mis llaves- dije molesta

-No, tengo que venir a recogerte. No debes correr algún riesgo o Ric me asesinará- respondió Damon sonriendo.

Colocó las llaves en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta izquierda.

-No necesito una niñera. Tengo 18 años- le dije molesta y enojada.

-Beth, Ric me dijo que fuese tu protector- respondió Damon con una sonrisa malvada y me guiñó un ojo.

Helia abrió la puerta y sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Entren- dijo Helia sonriendo nerviosamente.

Él acababa de invitar a un vampiro a entrar en su casa… que inteligente.

Entré y Damon detrás de mí como si fuese mi guardaespaldas. Damon me seguía sonriendo y yo rodé mis ojos. Nos dirigimos a la sala donde todos estaban sentados mientras platicaban. Todos los ojos estaban en Damon y yo, sonreí un poco.

-H-hola, ¿por qué estás aquí?- dijo Nabu sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Soy tutora del rubio- dije sonriendo un poco, pero me sentía incómoda.

-Oh. Entonces por eso has venido- dijo Musa un poco desconfiada.

-Sí, es por eso. Eres Stella ¿correcto? O Musa- dije sonriendo.

-No, yo soy Musa, la rubia es Stella- Musa dijo molesta y señalando a Stella.

-Beth, entonces cual es el chico del que serás tutora- dijo Damon sonriendo.

-Yo no soy un niño- Sky siseó entre dientes.

-Me disculpo por mi amigo, pero él puede ser un poco temperamental- contesté sonriendo a todos.

-¿Querrás decir tu amigo especial? Y no estoy de mal humor- respondió guiñándome un ojo y sonriendo. Rodé mis ojos...

-Bueno parece que estarás bien aquí, entonces me iré y luego vuelvo por ti- dijo Damon sonriendo, besó mi mejilla y fue bastante cerca de mis labios, exactamente en la comisura de ellos. Me quedé en shock.

-Adiós Damon- dije con una expresión irritada mientras él rió entre dientes y salió de la casa acompañado por Helia.

-Entonces Johnson en donde quieres estudiar- dije con una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Por qué no en mi habitación?- Sky dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Si no te molesta, prefiero que sea aquí Johnson- respondí molesta.

-Sí, es él- Riven respondió mirando a Sky.

Sky asintió con la cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Sky-dijo sonriendo.

-Bien, creo- dije sonriendo y él asintió, me mostró el pequeño comedor. Brandon y Riven llegaron unos segundos después, esto se está volviendo más extraño cada vez.

-Bueno vamos a empezar- dijo sonriente.

-Tienes tu libro, ¿correcto?-le pregunté molesta.

-Mmm… sí. Voy por él- dijo antes de salir del comedor. Tengo ganas de irme ahora, me siento tan fuera de lugar. Brandon me sonrió de una manera encantadora.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Riven sonriendo.

-¿Cuantos años piensas que tengo? Tengo 18 años- dije sonriendo.

-¿Tienes novio?- Brandon preguntó nervioso.

-Terminé con él, su nombre es Derek ¿y tú?- respondí sonriéndoles, sé que acabo de mentir acerca de tener un novio llamado Derek pero mi actual ex novio es Sky y ellos no pueden saberlo aún, o por el resto de sus vidas.

-Sí, Stella es mi novia- Brandon volvió a sonreír nervioso. Asentí y volteé a ver a otro lado. Oí entrar a Sky, se sentó de nuevo y sonrió. Yo solo sonreí falsamente de nuevo, como si cuidase de que se me creyera mi sonrisa falsa.

-¿Podemos empezar ahora? Necesito ir a casa de un amigo- dije viéndolos.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-preguntó Brandon rápidamente y nerviosamente.

-Stefan… ¿Por qué?- pregunté sonriéndoles.

Después de una hora completa de dar tutoría a este príncipe idiota que es mi ex encantador.

-Bueno, supongo que ya hemos terminado, Sky, ¿correcto?-le dije con una expresión molesta.

-Sí… seguro- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, su sonrisa era tan encantadora… necesito salir de aquí; simplemente me limité a sonreír. ¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo? Yo ya no lo amo más o ¿aún lo hago?

Me levanté de la mesa rápidamente, cerró su libro y se paró, me agarró la mano y sonrió.

-Gracias por la ayuda- dijo sonriendo, sonreí un poco. Sí… aún lo amo pero porqué. Él rompió mi corazón. Quité mi mano bruscamente sin importarme nada. La puerta sonó, debía ser Damon.

Salí del comedor con él detrás de mí, entonces Stella se acercó a mí, parecía bastante enojada y Brandon la sostenía por detrás.

-La única manera de que él tenga a una Barbie como novia soy yo. Yo soy la que él llama su novia, soy hermosa y cariñosa mientras tú no eres nada más que una fría reina del hielo- Stella gritó totalmente enojada.

-Stella, basta- dijo Brandon mirándola molesta. Flora y Tecna se acercaron.

-Mira Stella o como te llames. No soy una reina del hielo. No necesito preguntarle a un hombre si soy hermosa, ellos me lo dicen sin que yo se los pregunte. Mis padres son los únicos que me importan que lo digan, y si los chicos me dicen que soy hermosa es porque ellos lo quieren- respondí sonriendo inocentemente.

Pasé por un lado y le guiñé un ojo para molestar a estos traidores. Helia abrió la puerta, ahí estaba Damon.

-Adiós. Fue bueno hablar bien con algunos- dije sonriendo y salí. Damon parecía confundido por mi actitud, me abrió la puerta del auto y subí. Unos segundos después el subió y condujo de regreso a casa.

O.O.O

Brandon POV

Ella me guiñó un ojo, quiero decir que ella me gusta pero yo amo a Stella, Stella parecía enojada después de todo lo que Elizabeth le dijo, Flora estaba un poco conmocionada. Estábamos sentados todos en la sala.

- Lo que ella te dejo en tu lugar- dijo Riven riendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Riven?- preguntó Musa riendo- pero es gracioso porque alguien por primera vez te hace frente y no se deja intimidar por ti.

-Yo soy de la realeza, ¡ella no puede hacerme esto! ¡Tiene que ser amable conmigo!- dijo Stella ondeando su largo cabello dorado, me hace recordar a Elizabeth.

-Ella no es así. Nosotros estamos en la Tierra, aquí no hay magia o la realeza de los planetas. La única realeza que hay aquí es en Inglaterra, o algo así me dijo Bloom- respondió Aisha con una expresión irritada, Sky parecía estar soñando despierto.

-Hey Sky, ¿Qué pasa contigo?- preguntó Riven sonriendo, Sky sacudió su cabeza mientras se despabilaba.

-Uh… no nada… ¿Por qué?-Sky respondió confundido.

-Nada, ¿seguro?-dije sonriendo pero lo vi confundido, quizás me gusta Elizabeth pero yo estoy con Stella.

-Oh… nada. Ella me dio su número de teléfono-Sky respondió.

-¿Qué?- todos los chicos incluido yo gritamos y las chicas nos veían con una expresión confundida.

-Oh… sentimos eso- Helia dijo en voz baja disculpándose.

-Pero yo estoy aquí para encontrar a Bloom… no tienen de que preocuparse- respondió sonriendo Sky aunque parecía estarlo pensando.

-Bueno al menos sabemos que no es Bloom, Bloom no es como ella-Stella dijo con la mano en la cadera y sonriendo como si fuese la dueña del mundo. Bloom era hermosa y podía tener una atracción por ella pero ella salía con Sky y yo con Stella.

-Como sea, estamos aquí para encontrarle- Riven respondió con una mirada irritada.

-Pero ese chico es guapo, realmente guapo- Musa y Stella dijeron con un tono alegre, las demás chicas asintieron, todos excepto Sky las vieron.

-Tal vez es su novio- dijo Flora sonriendo nerviosamente

-No lo creo- todos los chicos y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo con una mirada irritada.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes, chicos?... ella puede ser bastante linda pero…- respondió Stella pero Aisha la interrumpió.

-O caerse de ser hermosa pero tenemos que centrarnos en nuestra misión-dijo Aisha con las manos cruzadas y molesta, Nabu solo la abrazo por detrás.

O.O.O

Sky POV

Ella me había sonreído y yo había pensado que estaba disgustada conmigo, quiero conocerla mejor pero aún estoy con Bloom, hasta que la encuentre pero yo solo quiero que seamos amigos, pero algo de sus encantos me atraen como una abeja a la miel, algo en ella me dice que siento que la conozco desde hace tiempo.

Los otros chicos parecen estar interesados en ella, pero no pueden, aunque Brandon es el que más se muestra interesado en ella. Lo único que quiero es conocerla mejor, ser amigos y hablar sobre Bloom. Aún no me doy por vencido en su búsqueda. Sé que todavía me ama y yo la quiero aún, no renunciaré a ella.

-Ella parece una reina fría pero ella es como una fría Barbie, superficial y egoísta- dijo Stella con una mano en la cadera.

-Basta Stella, hablas y hablas pero eres del mismo tipo que ella- Brandon respondió irritado- tú ni siquiera la conoces bien.- Stella parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Brandon?-Stella preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Stella, yo no quise decir eso… trato de decir que tú ni siquiera la conoces, así que no deberías juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas- dijo Brandon desinteresado, ella gritó y salió enojada de la habitación con las chicas por detrás.

Pobre Brandon el no podrá dormir hoy…

O.O.O

Bloom/ Beth POV

Ya estaba en mi cuarto, Damon estaba en mi cama acostado leyendo un libro o algo. Me fui al baño y me cambié por el pijama, até mi cabello en una cola de caballo y salí. Me fui y me acosté en la cama, me cubrí con las sábanas y Damon me miró fijamente mientras yo observaba, sus ojos azules como el hielo que me atraían como una polilla a la luz.

-Buenas noches, princesa- Damon dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Le sonreí de vuelta y segundos después me quedé dormida.

O.O.O

Damon POV

Ella simplemente parece un ángel caído del cielo, yo la seguí observando, su belleza me hipnotizaba. Ella comenzó a acurrucarse junto a mí, me abrazó con sus suaves brazos y se aferró con fuerza el puño en la parte superior de mi pecho… pero no me importó, así que envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella.

Beth sonreía por alguna razón. Entonces ella colocó su cabeza en mi pecho, ella era tan suave y cálida que su toque me hizo relajar y segundos después caí dormido junto a ella.


	7. Soy un doppel ganger

O.O.O

Bloom POV

Me desperté al lado de Damon, yo lo estaba abrazando pero él aún seguía dormida. Se veía tan lindo dormido, sonreí y seguí abrazándole. No sé por qué pero me siento atraída por él. Abrí mis ojos recordando que tengo que ir a la escuela, suavemente me levanté y abrí mi armario.

Tomé una blusa azul pálido con encaje floral de color negro, unos pantalones ajustados en color blanco con una chaqueta de cuero negro con cremalleras en los bolsillos y unos tacones Mary Jane de cuero en color negro.

Fui al baño y me lavé los dientes. Me puse la ropa y después con una plancha para el cabello me dediqué a alaciar mi largo cabello. Me coloqué un poco de perfume, rímel, brillo labial de fresa y un poco de suave sombra para ojos en color negro y dorado, logrando que mis ojos resaltasen.

Salí del baño y Damon ya estaba despierto.

-Finalmente has despertado, Damon- dije en voz baja y sonriendo un poco.

-Sí princesa, te llevaré a la escuela hoy- Damon dijo sonriendo, quise replicar pero él puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios, asentí con la cabeza.- Regresaré en veinte minutos, adiós Princesa- dijo sonriendo y salió como una sombra. Me quedé sonriendo en la dirección en la cual se había ido.

Suspiré y arreglé mi cama, minutos después arreglé mi mochila y salí de mi habitación. Bajé las escaleras y entré en la cocina, tío Ric estaba ahí desayunando.

-Buenos días Beth, ¿dormiste bien?-preguntó tío Ric sonriendo,

-Sí… dormí de maravilla- contesté sonriendo.

-Bueno, Beth. Me tengo que ir a la escuela- dijo el tío Ric sonriendo- Adiós.

-Adiós tío Ric- dije sonriendo y él salió de la casa. Tomé algunas uvas y las empecé a comer. Jeremy y Elena bajaron a desayunar.

-Buenos días- dijeron Elena y Jeremy sonriendo, Jeremy parecía estar un poco serio.

-Bueno días- contesté sonriendo un poco.

Tanto Elena como Jeremy bebieron un poco de café y comieron unas tostadas. Alguien llamó a la puerta, Elena y yo fuimos a abrir la puerta, eran los hermanos Salvatore que nos estaban sonriendo. Elena saltó a los brazos de Stefan, tomó su bolso y se fueron juntos.

-Princesa, podemos irnos- dijo Damon sonriendo dulcemente, yo solo asentí mientras tomaba mi mochila, y salimos cerré la puerta con llave. Bajamos los escalones del porche y me abrió la puerta de su coche, entré y él rápido hizo lo mismo en el asiento del conductor y empezó a conducir rumbo a la escuela.

O.O.O

Sky POV

Me desperté y me di una rápida ducha. Me sequé y me puse una camiseta blanca junto con unos jeans, una chaqueta de cuero marrón y mis zapatos. Cepillé mis dientes y me puse un poco de colonia. Brandon estaba en la ducha ahora mismo.

Bajé las escaleras y allí estaban todos reunidos. Stella me miró furiosa y enfadada, no me sorprende, porque les rogué a mis padres que no me arreglaran un matrimonio entre ella y yo, estaría cometiendo mi propio suicidio.

-Hey- dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba en la mesa y tomaba un poco del desayuno que había hecho Flora.

-Listos para la escuela… de nuevo- dijo Riven un poco irritado.

-Querrás decir para que ustedes vean a esa chico Beth, ¿no?- dijo Musa levantando una ceja.

-No… nos referimos a estudiar- dijo Timmy sonriendo nerviosamente, las chicas suspiraron. Brandon llegó y se sentó al lado de Aisha, parecía que estaba buscando protección.

Terminamos el desayuno y nos fuimos caminando a la escuela, estaba a cinco minutos caminando, exactamente después de los cinco minutos llegamos a la escuela y nos sentamos en una banca. Esto era tan diferente de Magix o Eracklyon. Vimos un coche rojo estacionarse.

O.O.O

Bloom POV

Damon salió del coche al igual que yo una vez que llegamos al estacionamiento. Vi a "ellos" sentados en un banco un poco más lejano de donde nosotros estábamos.

Damon agarró mi mano dándome una vuelta para que volteara a verlo.

-Como has dejado el coche en casa, creo que tendría que venirte a recoger y llevarte a casa de nuevo, Princesa- Damon preguntó sonriendo.

-Bueno… está bien. Eso sería muy lindo- le respondí dedicándole una sonrisa, él me sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Ah, y esto es para ti!- dijo Damon sacando una caja de terciopelo negro.

Era un collar, con una piedra azul, un lapislázuli para ser exactos.

-Gracias… pero ¿Por qué?- dijo con un expresión confusa pero aún mantenía mi sonrisa.

Me di la vuelta y él me puso el collar. Luego lo vi a la cara y se inclinó para estar cerca de mi oído.

-Te servirá para protegerte de los originales- Damon susurró en mi oído y por alguna razón logró que me mordiera el labio.

-Es muy bonito, gracias Damon- les respondí un poco en shock pero **nunca** borré la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Él movió sus labios desde mi oído, yo seguía sonriendo, hasta mi mejilla y la besó.

-Adiós Princesa- Damon sonrió y se fue, yo rodé los ojos y suspiré. Pero… **no podía dejar de sonreír.**

Camine hasta donde estaba Bonnie y Caroline, las Winx y los Especialistas me estaban mirando pero les ignoré. Aparté la mirada y me dirigí sin parar a donde estaban Bonnie y Caroline.

-Hey- saludé con una sonrisa.

-Lista para el concurso de belleza, es mañana- dijo Caroline alegre.

-Espera… mañana es Sábado, si estoy bien- respondí sonriendo.

Ella comenzó a saltar como si fuera una niña pequeña y también chillaba. Bonnie suspiró.

-Deberíamos entrar- dije- las clases empezaran en unos diez minutos.

-Damon te dio el collar, dime que no lo hizo- Caroline y Bonnie dijeron con una expresión seria.

-Sí… sé que no debo confiar tanto en Damon- le respondí en voz baja e intentando sonreír. Suspiraron y entramos en la escuela.

Caroline fue a buscar a Tyler y Bonnie a su novio, así que me quedé sola y fui a mi casillero. Puse mi mochila y saqué mi teléfono, el libro de la clase, un cuaderno y una pluma. Lo cerré y ahí estaba Kol Mikaelson, de pie y apoyado en los casilleros.

-Hola Elizabeth- dijo Kol sonriendo mientras yo me quedé en shock.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- le pregunté confundida,

-Bueno… es una orden de mi hermano Klaus, quiere que estés a salvo de Katherine, Elizabeth- respondió sonriéndome.

-Espera… ¿Por qué tu hermano me quiere mantener a salvo de Katherine?- dije confundida.

-Bueno, no lo sé, yo solo sigo órdenes, querida Elizabeth… y seré algo parecido a tu protector en la escuela… así que tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello Elizabeth.- Dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Cerré mi casillero y caminé a mi salón de clases, entré y me senté en la silla.

O.O.O

Winx y Especialistas POV

Ellos caminaron hacia dentro de la escuela y nos fuimos a nuestras taquillas. Puesto que Brandon y Sky no estaban tan lejos de Elizabeth intentaron averiguar algo sobre el chico con el cual estaba hablando pero no pudieron oír absolutamente nada, solo pudieron ver…

O.O.O

Sky POV

Me pregunto quién es ese chico, vi que cerró su casillero y se fue con una expresión molesta, ¿Por qué estaría molesta? Fui a clase con Riven, Brandon y Flora. Me senté en el mismo lugar junto a ella como la última vez. Ese chico estaba sentado detrás de ella, lo que parecía hacerla enojar.

-Hey- dije sonriendo, ella me vio molesta.

-Hola, Brandon o eres Sky- dijo con una expresión confundida o algo así.

-Sky, soy Sky- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Oh… bueno Sky, hola- dijo con una sonrisa falsa. ¿Por qué ella me odia tanto o qué es lo que le disgusta de mí? Me pregunto porque es así o por qué se ve molesta.

O.O.O

Bloom POV

¿Qué interés tiene Klaus en mí? Y tener a Sky a mi lado no está ayudando en nada. Terminó la clase y cada chico que me veía me sonreía. Sonreí un poco y salí de la clase. Fui a mi casillero y lo abrí. Kol estaba al lado del mío. Guardé mis libros dentro de él.

Kol estaba apoyado en el casillero de nuevo.

-¿Qué Kol? Eras diferente en el avión pero los Mikaelson son así, no sé nada sobre Elijah o Rebeca pero eres un dolor.- dije molesta.

-Elizabeth yo solo sigo órdenes de Nik y eso es lo que haré.- sonrió. Pero Stefan llegó al casillero.

-¿Por qué esta él aquí?- preguntó Stefan viendo a Kol

-Es lo que me gustaría saber, pero Klaus lo envió para ser mi guardaespaldas y yo no sé por qué- respondí confusa.

-Stefan tenía una expresión confusa y negó un poco con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa con Klaus y Kol? Se cuidadosa Beth y la segunda clase está por comenzar- dijo Stefan con una mirada seria.

Lo bueno es que a era hora del almuerzo, pero Kol está en todas mis clases. ¿Qué demonios quiere Klaus de mí? Mi vida es tan extraña, ni siquiera estando aquí puedo tener paz y bienestar sin ninguna cosa fuera de lo normal. Cerré mi casillero y las Winx y los especialistas se acercaban a mí.

Kol debe estar cerca, voltee a verlos y sonreí un poco.

-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir- dije sonriendo un poco pero también suspiré, parecían confundidos. Me fui a la cafetería y me senté con Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy y Nick, el novio de Bonnie.

Fui al resto de mis clases, ya habían terminado y yo no tenía deberes, solo un reporte. Tomé mi mochila y lo cerré. Las Winx y los Especialistas se acercaron a mí. Los miré molesta.

-Hey nos preguntábamos si querías salir con nosotros- Brandon preguntó sonriendo.

-Ella no lo hará. Lo siento pero Elizabeth no podrá- dijo sonriendo Kol.

-Una vez más. Fue un placer verlos a todos. Adiós- dije sonriendo falsamente y me dirigí a la puerta. Vi a Damon estacionar su auto.

Pero caminaría a casa, lo ignoré. Parecía que iba a llover. Camine al patio del cementerio que no estaba tan lejos de la escuela. Mi teléfono viejo comenzó a sonar, contesté y en la pantalla estaba…

Oh no...

-Bloom, finalmente te he encontrado, mi querida. Sé los peligros que estás corriendo ahora.- la señorita Faragonda dijo.

-Sabe quién soy. Qué me estoy escondiendo de ellos con mi segundo nombre pero usted ya lo sabe- le dije confusa.

-Conozco ese mundo querida, sé que no vas a volver por ahora pero ahora estás en peligro- señorita Faragonda.

- No voy a volver. Estoy muy bien aquí y ¿qué es el peligro que corro?- le pregunte confundida.

-Primero, ve la foto que te mostraré, sé que Niklaus es un híbrido, conozco a algunas brujas terrestres- respondió en un tono serio. Había una foto en blanco y negro, una chica joven que me recordaba a mí, ella realmente se parece a mí.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunté con una expresión confusa

-Es tu bisabuela Lilian, eres la Doppel Ganger de ella. Ese es el peligro de que te estoy advirtiendo- dijo Faragonda en un tono serio.

-Es una broma… ¿no estoy en algún show de cámara oculta o algo así?- respondí molesta y confundida.

-No, mi querida Bloom, eres tú y sé que no volverás pero yo los envié a que te buscaran y tú no quieres que te encuentren, o me equivoco Bloom- dijo seria y preocupada.

-Yo no quiero que me encuentren, yo no quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar- respondí molesta y confundida.

-No te preocupes Bloom, ellos no sabrán que eres tú pero yo los mantendré ahí para tu propio cuidado- dijo seria.

-Me tengo que ir-dije irritada y colgué.

Apagué mi teléfono, solo seguí caminando entre las lápidas de las tumbas. Soy un Doppel ganger. Realmente mi vida se ha vuelto una pesadilla, mis padres están muertos.

Soy la princesa de un planeta muerto y congelado, me siento perdida y Sky me rompe en millones de pedazos. Un vampiro me quiere matar y más, mi vida se ha convertido en una horrible broma.

Empezó a llover, ¡genial! Y ni siquiera sé si Kol me espía ahora mismo, seguí caminando y me sentí en la hierba que cubría el suelo. Solo cerré mis ojos para pensar en la broma que es mi vida.

-Beth ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo alguien en un tono preocupado, yo sabía a quién pertenecía la voz, Damon. Me miró con una expresión de dolor, me levanté y me alejé pero con su velocidad de vampiro se colocó enfrente y sostuvo mis manos con una expresión confusa.

Estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte, los dos estábamos mojados.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Damon preguntó preocupado.

-¿Por qué te importo tanto? Realmente lo siento. Mi vida se pone peor cada vez- respondí con suavidad pero con un tono molesto. Él colocó sus manos en mi rostro y acarició mis mejillas e hizo que lo viera directamente a sus ojos. Esos hermosos ojos que me atraen y me atrapan en ellos.

-Porque me preocupo por ti, durante estos días que te he conocido, puedo sonar egoísta pero me preocupo por ti, eres diferente Beth y **me encargaré de protegerte con mi vida** si es necesario- respondió Damon con una expresión cariñosa pero con poco preocupada.

-Debemos irnos ahora Damon- dije mirando al suelo, él asintió con la cabeza.

Damon me cargó en sus brazos y corrió como una bala, me llevó a su coche rojo. Me metí en él y el luego hizo lo mismo. **Él se preocupa por mí y por alguna razón me siento tan especial** para él. Pero no estoy segura, aún…

O.O.O

Winx y especialistas POV

Ellos ya estaban en casa refugiados de la lluvia y todos estaban en la sala hablando.

-Me preguntó quién era ese chico lindo con acento adorable- dijo Stella en un tono alegre.

-Su amigo o quizás un familiar- exclamó Brandon con una sonrisa, el teléfono de Tecna empezó a sonar.

Todos miraron a Tecna, que había contestado, era la señorita Faragonda que estaba en la pantalla.

-¿Ocurre algo señorita Faragonda?-Stella preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Hola chicos, chicas, les tengo una noticia importante- dijo con un tono serio.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Musa preocupada.

-Bueno, he localizado a Bloom, no se preocupen, ella está segura. Por favor no pregunten donde está. Ella está escondida por medidas de seguridad, pero ustedes se tendrán que quedar en la Tierra por un tiempo. Ya he hablado con sus padres y Saladino. – contestó en un tono serio.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- Sky exclamó confundido pero en una voz bastante alta.

-Su nueva misión en la Tierra es proteger a una chica llamada Elizabeth- dijo.- Yo conocí a su abuela, fuimos amigos y ella no sabía lo que era. Y ahora que descubrí que era su nieta, lo sabía desde que nació y me preocupo por ella, así que les pido que me hagan este favor- dijo la señorita Faragonda sonriendo pero con preocupación.

-Tenemos que proteger a esa Barbie fría, superficial y snob- Stella gritó enojada.

-Stella- Musa gruño molesta, todos se vieron el uno al otro- Señorita Faragonda, protegeremos a esa chica de todo lo posible- contestó con una sonrisa falsa y luego rodó los ojos.

-¿Ella es humana o qué?- preguntó Aisha con una expresión confusa.

-Humana… completamente humana. Solo cuiden de la nieta de mi amiga- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Todos asintieron.- Adiós chicos, chicas, esa es su nueva misión. Espero que no me decepcionen- dijo.

-No tiene de que preocuparse- dijo Flora sonriendo antes de que Tecna colgara y la imagen desapareciera.

-No podremos encontrar a Bloom por esta misión. ¡Genial! No encontraré a mi mejor amiga porque tengo que proteger a esa superficial Reina del Hielo- Stella dijo irritada y enojada.

-Stella, no te preocupes. Ella parece ser muy amable, y esta es nuestra misión. Podríamos invitarla a una fiesta de pijamas o algo así- respondió sonriente Flora. Stella y Musa rodaron los ojos.

-Vamos no puede ser tan malo… y si no quieren. Mejor invítenla a cenar mañana- dijo Helia sonriendo para intentar convencerlos.

-No… quiero ir al concurso de belleza para ver a las participantes, por favor- Stella estaba rogándoles, todos suspiraron y rodaron sus ojos.

-Sí, Cupcake, iremos.- Brandon respondió sonriendo, ella saltó y grito emocionada.

O.O.O

Damon POV

Me dirigí a la Mansión Salvatore con Beth en el asiento del pasajero. Ella se veía totalmente hermosa aún mojada. Bajé del coche al igual que ella, estaba lloviendo un poco y nos apresuramos a entrar.

Stefan aún no estaba en casa, solo ella y yo, sonreí.

-Bueno… ya que estas mojada, puedes pedir prestada una de mis camisetas- dije sonriendo. Ella se vería realmente sexy con una de mis camisetas… podría apostarlo.

Rodó los ojos y me miró.

-Sinceramente prefiero enfermarme que usar algo como una camiseta tuya- dijo con una expresión molesta.

-Bueno, entonces espera aquí- dije sonriendo mientras subía las escaleras- ahora bajo princesa.- Caminé a donde creo teníamos algo de ropa de mujer, pertenecía a esa malvada vampiresa que me había utilizado, Katherine. Encontré unos jeans negros y una blusa de manga larga de encaje color púrpura oscuro, se podía ver un poco a través de ella.

Me sonrió y salí de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras y la encontré de pie junto a la chimenea.

-¿Qué piensas de esto? No preguntes… No son míos y no soy tan raro como Stefan-dije sonriendo- es esto o mi camiseta y sé que te verías muy… demasiado bien en ella.- Ella se acercó y cogió la ropa de la vampiresa.

-Beth, puedes subir las escaleras para cambiarte- dije sonriendo.

-Ni siquiera pienses en espiarme Damon. O te clavaré una estaca- respondió con una expresión molesta, se veía bastante linda con esa expresión.

Sonreí mientras subía las escaleras, me serví un trago y me senté en el sofá para empezar a leer un libro que estaba en la mesa.

O.O.O

Bloom POV

Damon puede ser un fastidio. Me puse esta ropa, la blusa es un poco trasparente y se podía ver mi sujetador negro, me las va a pagar por esto, por suerte mi chaqueta no estaba mojada y me la puse. Dejé mi ropa en el cuarto de baño y me dedique a bajar las escaleras.

Él estaba leyendo un libro y bebiendo, creo. Me acerqué y me senté en otro. Mi bolso aún estaba en su coche.

-Entonces... ¿Qué sucede ahora?- preguntó Damon viendo su libro.

-Ahora entiendo cómo se siente Elena siendo un Doppel Ganger, pero solo que la mía no es un vampiro, sino que está muerta.- respondí mirando mis manos.

Él volteó a verme rápidamente.- ¿Qué? ¿Eres un qué?- preguntó con una expresión confusa.

-Sí… mi bisabuela es mi gemela idéntica- respondí en voz baja.

-Espera… entonces el interés de Klaus está en tu sangre… eso significa que…- Damon dijo confundido pero luego sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-Soy un Doppel Ganger… mi vida se ha vuelto un cuento de hadas de nuevo, apenas me subiría a un caballo y pasearía por toda la ciudad como si estuviese loca- respondí en voz baja con un tono irritado. Él se levantó y se sentó a mi lado.

Puso sus manos en mi cara e hizo que lo viera a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, mientras Klaus desconozca esto, estarás segura. **Yo te protegeré Beth**- Damon me miraba con una sonrisa sincera.

Miré hacia abajo y asentí suavemente. No podía discutir con él, era demasiado terco, no ganaría.

-¿Me puedes llevar a casa?- pregunté y luego soltó mi rostro.

-La lluvia se ha detenido, entonces sí Beth pero me temo que tendremos que decirle a Alaric, él debe saber que eres adoptada, Stefan sabe demasiado, incluso Elena, Stefan pudo haberle contado, porque yo se lo dije a él- Damon dijo en voz baja y sonriente.

-Yo… bueno… podemos irnos ahora, por favor. Damon- dije en voz baja, asintió sonriendo y nos levantamos. Tomó su chaqueta de cuero y sus llaves. Salimos de la casa de Huéspedes y entramos en su auto.

O.O.O

Elijah POV

Me preguntó cuál es el interés de Niklaus con Elizabeth Saltzman, Kol estaba sentado en el sofá sonriendo. Rebeca estaría en su ataúd durante un tiempo. Él sabía acerca de las órdenes de Klaus, Kol me lo debía decir.

Niklaus entró en la habitación, la mansión aún se seguía construyendo. Entonces solo una de las habitaciones estaba lista.

Él tenía a sus híbridos trabajando en este lugar.

-Tengo algunas noticias bastantes interesantes. Puede que nunca más no necesitemos a Elena. Encontré a otro Doppel Ganger, lo he escuchado en la casa de los hermanos Salvatore. Elizabeth Saltzman es un Doppel Ganger. – dijo Kol sonriendo.

Los dos miramos confusos a Kol, Niklaus me dijo que no podía hipnotizarla y ahora sabemos que ella es un Doppelganger.

-No importa… la puedo necesitar luego, pero mi presa ahora es Elena, no tengo ningún interés en herir a Elizabeth- dijo Niklaus mirando a nuestro hermano pequeño. Parecía decirle: "sí la tocas te arrancaré las tripas yo mismo".

-¿Por qué la deliciosa chica de cintura pequeña?- Kol respondió sonriendo.

-No la lastimarás Kol, tú no tienes nada que ver con ella- le respondí con una mirada seria.

-Este asunto. Nos vamos a divertir realmente hermanos mayores. Un Salvatore, Matt y los otros chicos- respondió sonriendo Kol y salí de la habitación, lo seguí de la habitación.

O.O.O

Sky POV

Stella no paraba de chillar acerca del concurso de mañana. Estaba leyendo un libro en el sofá, Brandon estaba hablando con Riven sobre algo, por lo menos sé que Bloom está a salvo pero hoy cuando vi a Elizabeth con ese chico que llegó últimamente a la escuela. No podía de dejar sentirme celoso.

No sé por qué. Pero me encanta y amo a Bloom, pero esta chica me interesa demasiado, podría ser su belleza o algo más, creo que me gustará esta misión porque podré llegar a conocerla mejor.

O.O.O

Bloom POV

Por fin estaba en casa, había llegado hace más de un par de horas atrás. Me cambié en mi pijama, unos pantalones púrpuras de pijama y una blusa de color morado. Até mi cabello en una coleta alta y me acosté en mi cama. Damon no estaba aquí. Me cubrí con las sábanas y me dormí algunos minutos después.

* * *

**Holis!**

**Ya me han dado fecha de inicio de semestre y será el 11 de febrero, así que trataré de adelantar esta historia lo más que pueda. Creo que serán unos cuatro o cinco cpítulos y de ahí actualizaría esporadicamente durante algunos meses, tal vez una o dos veces al mes como maximo. Esto último es porque tendré que elegir una capacitación y tengo que tener tres opciones y pensarlas bien... Bueno nos vemos pronto.  
**

**PD. Si alguien quiere leerla en inglés se llama Dark Lust y esta en mis historias favoritas, la autora ya ha terminado el fic y está trabajando en la continuación...  
**

**bueno ahora si me despido. En dos días nos veremos.  
**


	8. Señorita Mystic Falls

O.O.O

Bloom POV

Estaba dormida pero sentí algo colocarse a mi lado. Me moví un poco y envolví mis brazos alrededor de eso y puse mi cabeza sobre algo blando, supongo que era mi almohada.

-Despierta… ya ha amanecido Beth- dijo alguien con una voz aterciopelada, me sonaba extrañamente familiar.

-Damon- murmuré aún dormida.

-¿Sí? -respondió Damon, abrí los ojos y me senté. Di un pequeño grito al verlo sentado en mi cama.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí Damon?!- le dije enojada y en estado de shock.

-Yo no estaba babeando, ni soñando conmigo- respondió sonriendo.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta- dije enfadada.

-Estaba aburrido y verte dormir me relaja. Stefan está con Elena y me sentía solitario- Damon respondió sonriendo mientras yo veía la hora en mi teléfono.

-¡A las seis de la mañana!- dije irritada.

-Sí Beth… alguien está de mal humor por las mañanas- se dijo Damon a si mismo pero yo podía oír lo que decía, rodé los ojos y le lancé mi almohada pero sin que yo pudiera evitarlo me tiró de mi cama.

-Damon- gruñí enfadada. Me levanté y fui al baño. Salpiqué mi rostro con un poco de agua y me lavé mis dientes. Cepillé mi cabello, ahora lacio, salí del baño y me dirigí al armario para sacar mi ropa.

Una blusa de manga larga y de algodón en color azul oscuro, unos jeans azul oscuro y unos converse negros. Damon estaba en el asiento de mi ventana leyendo un libro, fui a cerrar el armario y entré en el baño.

Me puse mi ropa y me puse el pijama en el cesto de la ropa sucia, abrí mi bolsa de maquillaje y me puse un poco de brillo labial de fresa, rímel y sombra de ojos en color rosa. Terminé y salí del cuarto a arreglar mi cama.

-Entonces... Damon, ¿Niklaus podría usar mi sangre?- le pregunté intentando sonreír un poco.

-¿Por qué preguntas? Sí podría, ese híbrido psicópata pero no lo hará. Ahí la razón de porque Elena está viva- Damon respondió mirando el libro evitando que yo viera la expresión en su rostro.

-Y por qué él no puede, no tengo nada que perder, el chico del que estaba enamorada está aquí pero no sabe ni siquiera quién soy- respondí con una expresión confusa y viendo al suelo.

-Espera… ¿qué? Conseguiste nuevos amigos aquí, Ric, Elena, supongo que Jeremy y y…- Damon respondió pero omitió la última palabra, ¿qué me pudo haber dicho?, ayer me dijo que le importaba y me cuidaría incluso con su… vida. No lo entiendo.

-¿Qué Damon? Es suficiente con Niklaus que haya enviado a su hermano pequeño a espiarme- le dije en voz baja y confusa mirándole.

-Kol te está espiando, ¿Por qué?- Damon preguntó confundido. Rodé mis ojos, tomé mi teléfono y las llaves de la casa, caminé fuera de la habitación.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí y cuando estaba a punto de salir, Damon estaba de pie junto al porche con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No irás sola, iré contigo, no permitiré que corras riesgos- dijo sonriendo.

Rodé mis ojos.- Vampiros- murmuré por lo bajo.

Cerré la puerta y bajamos los escalones del porche, tenía que volver antes de las once por el concurso, comencé a caminar. Estaba bastante tranquila. Caminamos por otros quince minutos, estábamos cerca de la escuela, vi a tres personas platicando afuera de una casa, eran Sky, Riven y Flora.

-Hey, mira ahí están tus compañeros de escuela, princesa- Damon dijo sonriendo mientras yo rodaba mis ojos.- Entonces, ¿quién es tu escolta, princesa?- Damon preguntó, a veces no debería darle todo lo que pide él. Yo apenas lo conozco, pero siento que puedo confiar en él, como si él fuese la única persona en quien pueda confiar con sinceridad.

-Matt, ¿por qué?- le pregunté tranquilamente mientras sonreía y veía al suelo.

-Matt, el atleta de futbol, ¿en serio?- preguntó Damon con una expresión molesta. Suspiré y cerré los ojos, los abrí rápidamente y seguí caminando con él.

Seguimos caminando hasta que alguien dijo mi nombre, esa voz por supuesto era de Sky o era de Riven, volteé en dirección a la casa.

-Beth debemos irnos ahora, alguien nos está siguiendo- dijo Damon en voz baja pero como si cantase. Él sonreía y vi a alguien acercarse a velocidad humana por la acera.

-Hola Elizabeth- dijo Sky sonriendo encantadoramente, fingí sonreír un poco. Riven y Flora venían con él.

-Que gusto de verlos a todos- dije con calma y sonreí un poco.

-Princesa, tenemos que irnos ahora- dijo Damon con una mirada irritada.

-Nos preguntábamos si querías ir a cenar mañana con nosotros a un restaurante- preguntó Sky sonriendo dulcemente.

Damon le vio irritado.- Beth irá y si ahora nos permiten tenemos que irnos- Damon respondió.

-¿Entonces sí?- preguntó Riven sonriendo.

-Sí… supongo. Adiós- dije sonriendo falsamente. Tomé a Damon de la mano e hice que camináramos un poco más lejos de ellos, me detuve abruptamente.

-¿Por qué te estás tomando mis propias decisiones, Damon?- pregunté irritada.

Sonrió con dulzura.- Necesito que estés a salvo de ellos, ya veré por ti mañana. Me preocupo por ti Elizabeth, ¿es un pecado tratar de protegerte de Kol?- respondió Damon tomando mi rostro con sus manos y mirándome directamente a los ojos, vi a Sky, Riven y Flora observándonos pero ellos no podían oírnos.

-¿Podemos irnos ahora?- contesté viendo al suelo, quitó sus manos de mi cara y asintió suavemente. Empezamos a caminar, él se preocupa por mí. ¿Por qué tengo ganas de sonreír? A veces siento que él me desafía de algún modo y eso me gusta. Caminamos otros treinta minutos de regreso a casa, a la cual pronto llegamos.

Subí los escalones del porche y abrí la puerta, caminé a las escaleras. Damon cerró la puerta y caminó detrás de mí y entramos juntos a mi habitación.

O.O.O

Winx y Especialistas POV

Algunos estaban desayunando y otros sentados en la sala. Stella estaba irritada y eso molestaba a todos.

-Entonces, ¿ella dijo que sí o que no?- Aisha preguntó.

-¡¿Puedes dejar de hablar de ella?!- Stella chilló.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Ella me parece agradable. Stella tú pareces más superficial que ella. Me pregunto como Bloom podía estar horas contigo cuando hablas por horas y horas sin parar- Aisha respondió molesta, Stella se paró y estuvo a punto de replicar cuando Brandon le detuvo.

-Es bastante linda y cuidarla es nuestra misión, Stella no podemos dejar nuestra misión- respondió Flora con calma.

-Bien, como sea ni me importa, todo lo que quiero es obtener una buena nota en el concurso.- Stella respondió-¡Ah! Debemos arreglarnos para el concurso de belleza, empieza en unas cinco horas y tardaremos en tres horas- dijo en voz alta y subió las escaleras.

Todos suspiraron, después de una media hora las chicas terminaron de comer, los chicos se fueron a lavar los platos sucios, las Winx subieron a prepararse. Después de un rato terminaron de arreglarse.

Aisha estaba usando un vestido corto de color turquesa estilo halter con escote en la espalda y tacones altos de color plata, joyería con joyas verdes, rímel, sombra de ojos verde claro y lápiz labial de color rosa suave.

Stella estaba usando un vestido largo de color amarillo y naranja de gasa con escote de corazón, tacones de tiras doradas, sombra de ojos rosa coral, labial rosa claro, rímel, un brazalete de oro y pendientes de piedras amarillas.

Musa llevaba un vestido de un solo hombro hasta la rodilla de color rojo, tacones en color plateado, un collar con una piedra roja al igual que los aretes, sombra de ojos en rosa, rímel y brillo labial rojo cereza.

Flora usaba un vestido rosa halter hasta la rodilla de gasa en color rosa, tacones altos de color rosa, sombra de ojos rosa, un poco de brillo labial transparente, rímel, con pendientes rosas y una pulsera de piedras de color rosa en forma de flor.

Tecna tenía un vestido que le llegaba hasta la rodilla de color verde con cuello en V y de satín, tacones de tiras plateadas, sombra de ojos verde claro, rímel y brillo labial rosa, y como joyería aretes un collar con turquesas.

Las chicas terminaron de arreglarse y bajaron las escaleras, los chicos habían terminado mucho antes y usaban trajes negros con camisetas blancas y zapatos de vestir de cuero pero con corbatas de diferentes colores.

Sky tenía una en color azul claro, Brandon una verde, Riven una roja, Helia una en verde claro, Timmy una turquesa y Nabu una morada. Todos sonrieron excepto Sky quien no tenía una cita para esa noche como el resto.

Se oyó el claxon de un coche, los chicos habían llamado a una empresa de coches de alquiler. Ellos habían rentado un vehículo todoterreno en color blanco como para ocho personas pero todos ellos podían entrar perfectamente. El timbre de la puerta sonó, Helia fue a abrirla, un hombre no muy alto de cabello rubio oscuro con ojos azules y vestido con una camisa azul claro y pantalones de vestir. Le entregó unas llaves a Helia y le dio unos papeles a firmar.

Y después que Helia le entregara los papeles firmados, el hombre se fue en otro auto acompañado de alguien, las chicas tomaron sus bolsos y salieron de la casa con los chicos.

O.O.O

Bloom POV

Ya estaba en la casa de los Fundadores, la entrevista había terminado y ahora teníamos unos treinta minutos para practicar antes de la pasarela. Fuimos a una sala de color crema con suelos de mármol, Matt estaba aquí, empezaron a dirigirnos. (¿?)

Después de treinta minutos, una mujer nos dirigió a todas las chicas a una habitación arriba de las escaleras en la cual había cinco mesas de maquillaje con espejos y luces. Retoqué mi maquillaje, un tono de rosa empolvado en la sombra de ojos y un poco de rímel negro junto con brillo labial de fresa. Recogí mi cabello hacia arriba y lo fije hacia mi costado y el resto lo ondulé en la parte de abajo.

Terminé y me dirigí al vestuario a cambiarme, vi a una chica llamada Ámbar y luego Elena entró, Ámbar parecía estar bastante nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien? Si quieres puedo salir y entrar luego- dije sonriendo.

-¡Ah! No… estoy bien, solo necesito aire fresco- dijo Ámbar nerviosa. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Elena y yo nos pusimos los vestidos, después me coloqué unos zapatos de tacón en color plateado.

Minutos después que habíamos terminado, todos ya estaban aquí, me sentía un poco nerviosa, salimos y todas las participantes del concurso estaban de pie junto a la barandilla de las escaleras, vi a las Winx y a los Especialistas pero no podía ver a Matt, solo a Damon y a Stefan.

-Caroline Forbes escoltada por Tyler Lockwood- dijo uno de los fundadores y anunciadores, Caroline caminó sonriendo, Bonnie ya había sido llamada, pero la chica Ámbar no estaba aquí. Estaba usando el collar que Damon me había dado.

-Elena Gilbert escoltada por Stefan Salvatore- dijeron, yo aún no podía ver a Matt, seguí buscándolo con la mirada.- Elizabeth eres la próxima.- dijo sonriendo un poco, parecía falso.

-Elizabeth Saltzman escoltada por Matt Donavin- dijo.

Bajé las escaleras y le pregunté a las Winx pero no lo habían visto. Damon se acercó.

-¿Dónde está Matt?- pregunté en voz baja.

-Yo no sé dónde está el jugador de futbol- Damon contestó sonriendo.

Lo tomé de la mano y caminé con él a través de las puertas francesas directo al patio interior mientras el resto se acercaba y nos rodeaba y se mantenía de pie. El vals comenzó. Mis ojos estaban fijos en Damon todo el tiempo y yo seguía sonriendo un poco.

Luego, después de que el vals terminara y continuara el otro baile, puse mi mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Damon mientras él tomaba mi mano derecha. Su mano derecha estaba sobre mi espalda y nuestros ojos seguían fijos todo el tiempo en los del otro.

O.O.O

Sky POV

Ella parece un ángel, vi como sus ojos estaban fijos en ese tal Damon, lo vi sonriéndole.

-Ella se ve hermosa- dije en voz baja.

-Sí, ella sé que lo hace- Brandon respondió sonriendo. Stella le golpeó en la cabeza.- ¡Ouch! Stella, basta- dijo frotándose la parte superior de la cabeza.

Todos ellos dejaron de bailar e hicieron una reverencia, después de unas horas de la competición todos estábamos de pie en el interior de esta enorme casa. Todas las chicas estaban de pie al lado de un hombre que anunciaría a la ganadora,

-Bien, muchas gracias por participar chicas y ahora la nueva señorita Mystic Falls es… ¡Caroline Forbes!- dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Esa chica estaba sonriente, vi a una chica con el pelo castaño, a Elizabeth y a Bonnie abrazándola. Después los meseros empezaron a ofrecer bocadillos y a servir bebidas, intentamos buscarla con la mirada pero ella ya no estaba, ya se había ido.

O.O.O

Bloom POV

Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan y yo salimos de la mansión, yo estaba usando un abrigo negro ya que estaba empezando a helar. Caminamos hasta unos grandes árboles de roble, la chica llamada Ámbar estaba inconsciente con sangre en su cuello.

-¿Quién podría haber hecho eso?-Elena preguntó en shock.

-Un vampiro, ella no ha muerto aún… ¿pero quién?- respondió Stefan mirando a la chica confundida.

-Ahí viene la Sheriff Forbes- Damon dijo mirando a la chica con una mirada confusa.

La mamá de Caroline se acercó a donde todos estábamos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Un vampiro hizo esto?- preguntó en un tono sorprendido.

-Sí pero ninguno sabemos quién. Podría haber sido cualquiera- respondió Damon con una mueca.

-Entonces tendremos que reportar esto como un accidente- dijo la madre de Caroline mientras revisaba el pulso de la chica.

Ella habló por su intercomunicador y llamó a unos paramédicos, esperamos unos minutos hasta que ellos llegaron y examinaron a Ámbar, que ya había reaccionado pero no recordaba absolutamente nada. Nos dijeron que volviéramos a la fiesta y caminamos hacia el interior.

Después de que la fiesta terminó, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie y yo nos fuimos a cambiar los vestidos por una ropa mucho más cómoda. Pero sucedía algo extraño, las Winx y los Especialistas no dejaban de observarme como si me espiaran. Tomé mi vestido guardado en una bolsa y bajé las escaleras, Damon ya se había quitado la corbata (Perdón pero…*.*).

Él me llevó a casa en su clásico auto de color azul, las Winx y los especialistas hacía rato que ya se habían ido. Después de llegar me bajé y entré en la casa. Damon se fue en su coche y subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación.

Puse mi bolso en el suelo y fui a mi armario a buscar mis pijamas, dejé mi cabello suelto y me puse el pijama y el resto en el cesto para la ropa sucia. Salí del baño y cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me acerque a mi cama.

Me acosté en mi cama y me cubrí con las sábanas, después de unos minutos caí dormida.

O.O.O

Niklaus POV

Me pregunto dónde estarán Kol y Finn. Me fui a la única habitación terminada en toda mi casa que se está construyendo con mis híbridos, aunque me pregunto si necesitaré un poco más de sangre de Doppel ganger que tiene Elena. Aún estoy pensando en despertar a Rebeca pero ella a veces entorpece mis planes y me molesta.

Elijah parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Kol estaba leyendo un libro, me senté en el sillón y tomé un libro de poesía que estaba ahí cerca.

-Kol, ¿Dónde has ido esta noche?- preguntó Elijah con un mirada irritada.

-Bueno Eli… fui a ver que podía encontrar en el concurso de Belleza, Elizabeth estaba ahí. Se veía tan deliciosa con su vestido blanco.- respondió sonriendo Kol.

Le di a Kol una mirada envenenada al igual que mi hermano mayor.

-Sí tú llegas a poner siquiera un dedo encima en Elizabeth, yo mismo te haré pedacitos, Kol…- gruñí con un tono venenoso. Kol rodó sus ojos y salió de la habitación riendo.

* * *

Vaya... cada vez hay más momentos romanticos entre Damon y Bloom... aunque las winx y los demas aun no saben su identidad se estan interponiendo. Espero les haya gustado la portada que hice para el fic. Nos vemos pronto.

Y disculpen la pequeña interrupcion alla arriba pero no me pude resistir. Adiós!.


End file.
